


We've Only Just Begun

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Human Sven (Disney), Summer Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, because i am not, but bulda is the best, do not read if you're a fan of agnarr and iduna lmao, so...they're not great in this lmao oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: In the summer of 1976, eighteen-year-old Anna doesn't know what she wants out of life. Kristoff, who is hired by her father for yard work, is content with his life as is. But when they meet, they find that what they need might just be each other, and what they want might be stuck between the fast-paced, ever-changing world and the antiquated ideas of their small, Virginian town.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 177
Kudos: 98





	1. Mid-May

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t follow my tumblr, I’ve taken a break from fandom for personal reasons. However, I promised a friend a while ago that I would write her a story for her birthday and I’m going to follow through on that.
> 
> So while I won’t be posting this to tumblr, I’ve actually written a couple chapters in advance, so there shouldn’t be too much time between updates :)
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me for so long <3
> 
> And happy birthday, Mary <3 Thank you for your continuous friendship and support through everything
> 
> Title is from The Carpenters song of the same name

Anna Anderson had never paid much attention to Kristoff Bjorgman. She had seen him around school, but he’d graduated two years before her, so she never personally interacted with him. In fact, the list of things she knew about him was small. Very small. She knew he was Elsa’s age, his dad was a plumber (he’d come over that one time she had clogged the kitchen sink trying to make egg salad; she still didn’t know how she did that), and the list ended there.

All that is to say, she _really_ didn’t think about him much, or ever. So, when her father told her that he’d hired him to clean their pool and do any necessary yardwork, Anna didn’t have any strong feelings about it one way or another.

But she had graduated a few weeks prior, and with all her friends gone for the summer, she found herself stuck in the house more than usual. And soon, her wondering mind and eyes found themselves drawn to the almost stranger who worked in her backyard every other day.

Had he always been so blond? And his shoulders – those were new. Or at least from the last few years.

Anna’s room had the perfect view of the backyard and she spent more time than she’d admit shamelessly watching him as he worked. He was so much _bigger_ than she remembered. When she’d finally worked up the nerve to talk to him, the view from her window did _not_ do him justice. He was at least a foot taller than her and his stature was _impressive._

But he was quiet; at first, Anna wasn’t sure if it was because he was shy or because he just didn’t want to talk to _her._ After all, besides a gruff ‘hey’ the first day he stared working, he hadn’t said two words to her in all the years they kind of knew each other.

But if Anna had one skill, it was talking, so she talked, he listened, and eventually, she began to get more responses out of him. He had a beautiful voice; the first time she heard him laugh, she felt her knees get weak.

The night she kissed him in the pool shed, her entire body went limp.

“You’re staring again.”

“Hm?” Anna kept her gaze out the window as Elsa leaned against the doorframe.

“I’ve been waiting for ten minutes; you said you were ready.”

“Sorry!” Although she’d lose the sight of Kristoff bending over with the pool skimmer, Anna turned around at the slight annoyance in her sister’s voice. “I’m ready. Just got…distracted.”

“Uh huh.” Elsa entered the bedroom and stood next to her sister by the window. “We don’t have to go.” There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone, but she was smiling. “I can just get back to painting if you want to drool over the pool boy a little longer.”

Anna flushed. “I am _not_ drooling!” She turned her head out the window to look at him again, though. “I’m just –” Just then, Kristoff looked up. Anna practically divebombed to the floor as she yelled, “Get down! Did he see me? Oh God, he saw me, didn’t he?”

Crouching down to meet her eye on the floor, Elsa raised a perfect brow. “Anna, get off the floor. Why does it matter if he sees you?”

Anna sat up on her knees to peek back out the window. He wasn’t looking. Sighing in relief, she stood up and leaned against the wall, out of view. She wrung her hands together as Elsa got up as well, trying to find the most delicate way to tell her sister her concern. “Because I kissed him the other night and I haven’t spoken to him since because I have _no_ idea what to say to him!” she burst out. Not _exactly_ delicate.

“Anna,” Elsa groaned. “Why would you kiss him? Are you _trying_ to get him fired?”

“What? Obviously not! I just – we – he’s actually really sweet and he is _so_ attractive, have you noticed that? I can’t believe I’ve never noticed that before.” She began to pace. “But it was only a one-time thing. Probably. I mean, was it absolutely _amazing?_ Yeah, but I ran off like an idiot right after. So, like, he probably doesn’t even want to talk to me again.”

Elsa dropped into one of Anna’s large, fuzzy chairs. “If dad finds out, he’s going to lose his mind.”

Anna stopped making small circles around her room and scoffed. “Well, he’s not going to find out. Besides, I’m not in high school anymore; I can do whatever I want.” She crossed her arms as Elsa audibly laughed.

“Sure, okay. That’s going to go over about as well as your outfit.”

Anna looked down at her outfit. She wore a simple, white blouse and a short, plaid skirt; she looked _cute._ “What’s wrong with my outfit? We’re going to the mall, not church.”

“He is _not_ going to let you out in that.”

“Oh yeah?” Going over to her bed, Anna grabbed her purse. “Watch me.”

“Anna, I’ve been gone for two years now and I still have to adjust my behavior when I’m here. Don’t start something now. Can’t you just wait a few more months? You go to school in the fall, and then you can do whatever you want.”

“No, Elsa. It’s not fair!”

“Maybe not, but it’s how it is.”

Anna huffed, grabbed her shoes, and left her room as Elsa stood up and followed.

But they were stopped the second they reached the first floor.

“Where are you girls going?” their father asked as he walked out of the family room toward the foyer.

“Just the mall,” Anna said casually, inching toward the front door as Elsa grabbed the car keys from the key bowl.

“Anna.”

Sighing at his tone, Anna readied herself for whatever he was bound to say next. “…yes?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Um…clothes?”

“I’ll be in the car,” Elsa said and opened the door to escape the coming argument.

Watching her go, Agnarr turned back to his youngest daughter once the door closed. “Go upstairs and change.”

“Dad,” Anna groaned. “Come on!”

“It’s completely inappropriate and you know it.”

“I am eighteen years old –”

“That skirt is _way_ too short –”

“I can wear whatever I want!”

“Young lady, go upstairs and change right now!”

“What is going on out here?” Anna’s mother came out of the kitchen, a kitchen towel in her hands.

“Mom, tell dad I can wear this out!”

“Oh, absolutely not.” She shook her head.

“Thank you, darling,” her father said.

“What?” Anna threw her arms out in disbelief. “Why not?”

“I won’t have my daughter going out looking like that.”

“Looking like _what?_ ” Anna challenged.

“Agnarr,” Iduna warned, ready to play peacemaker.

“Anna.” Agnarr’s voice and expression were stern. “Go change. That’s final.”

Knowing she wasn’t going to win, Anna stormed up the stairs with more noise than was necessary. Halfway up, she turned back to look at her parents. “You know you can’t control me when I’m in college, right?”

“Anna,” her mother said softly. “We’re not trying to control you. We just –”

“Are telling me what to do.”

“We’re trying to look out for you.”

“Well don’t! I’m not a child.”

“Then stop acting like one.” There was no room for debate in her father’s voice. “While you live in this house, you will follow our rules.” With that, he walked off, indicating the conversation was finished.

Fuming, Anna stormed the rest of the way upstairs and slammed the door to her room shut.

She picked a long, flowing skirt that didn’t look _remotely_ as good with her blouse. Tossing the original skirt back into her dresser with a huff, Anna went back to the window.

Kristoff had moved on the scrubbing the deck chairs. Anna absentmindedly chewed on a nail as she watched him. He really _was_ a good guy. A bit standoffish at first, but he’d been a good friend the past few weeks; listening to her blabber about whatever came into her mind as he worked.

And that kiss… Anna leaned her head against the window. _What_ had she been thinking? She had offered to help clean out the pool shed with him and they talked about nothing important, but the sound of his voice filled up the small shed in a comforting, calming way. The sun was going down and Anna tripped on a loose board. When Kristoff caught her, she looked up to see his deep, brown eyes boring into hers.

She kissed him then – a simple, rather chaste kiss, but her stomach immediately erupted into butterflies.

The sound of her mother’s voice calling her in for dinner quickly broke them apart and Anna only took one look at the shock on his face before running out of the shed, horrified.

Her father had a _severe_ ‘no dating’ policy, which Anna had never paid much mind to before (she’d kissed boys before, under the bleachers or in the occasional janitor’s closet), but Elsa was right: a simple kiss would certainly be enough to get Kristoff fired, and she didn’t want that.

Besides, he probably didn’t even like her; he was just being nice.

She should apologize, tell him she was an idiot who clearly didn’t know what she was doing. Or… she could confront him; ask him if he felt what she did.

She heard Elsa honk and shook herself from her thoughts. Heading back downstairs, her mother stopped her by the door.

“Don’t you look lovely.” She smiled, but Anna only felt her annoyance bubble back up.

“Thanks.”

“Your father wants to see you in his study.”

Anna’s hand paused on the knob. “Why?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I’m just relaying the message.”

Anna went down the hall to her father’s office and knocked on the door before entering.

“Anna,” her father said as he looked up. “I forgot earlier – on your way out, would you give Kristoff his check?” He held out the slip of paper to her and Anna felt her stomach lurch.

“Why can’t you or mom do it?” She knew she was whining, but she _really_ didn’t want to talk to Kristoff; she wasn’t ready.

“Because I asked you. You know, I really don’t appreciate your attitude today.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Anna walked over to his desk and took the slip of paper from him. Taking a deep breath as she left the study and went toward the back door, Anna steeled her courage and entered the back patio.

Kristoff looked up and nearly dropped the wash rag on the ground. “Anna!” He was clearly surprised and stood up, running a damp hand threw his hair, before realizing he still held the towel and dropped it into the soapy bucket.

Anna couldn’t help but blush. She was generally tired of her name, since it always seemed to be called so much, but it sounded completely different coming from his lips. Her blush deepened as she thought about his lips.

She had to arch her neck to look at him. His t-shirt stuck to his torso with sweat, perfectly clinging to his broad chest, arms, and shoulders. Those _shoulders._ His blond hair glinted in the afternoon sun and his dark eyes, complimented by his strong nose and jaw, stared into hers, tense.

Throat suddenly dry, Anna found herself with an unusual lack of words. Kristoff seemed to be waiting for her to say something first as he shifted awkwardly in his spot.

Before she could think of anything smart or sensitive, Anna shoved the check out to him. “I’m supposed to give you this!”

“Oh! Uh…” Kristoff took the check carefully, confusion written all over his face.

“Bye, Kristoff! See you Monday!” Then she turned and ran back inside, cursing herself all the way to the mall.

\------

Kristoff checked his watch, relieved to see his shift was over in just a few minutes. It had only been a seven-hour shift, but he’d opened, so he was exhausted. Why Oaken decided to open at six everyday was beyond him. Who went to the hardware store at six in the morning anyway? Regardless, it was money, so he wasn’t going to complain.

A coworker came from the back to relieve him and Kristoff finished one last transaction before heading to the back and clocking out.

Leaving through the back door toward the employee parking lot, he began to unbutton his uniform shirt, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his truck, jumping unto the driver’s seat before slipping his uniform over his shoulders and throwing it into the back seat.

Then he began the drive to the Anderson place. Kristoff turned the radio on and drummed his fingers against the wheel, letting his mind wander.

He liked working for Agnarr Anderson; the work was simple and paid well, and he could really use the extra cash. His landlord upped the rent in the past month and Sven had already requested more hours at the grocery store, so Kristoff needed to make sure he was pulling his weight. And he didn’t mind cleaning pools and mowing lawns to do so.

And then there was Anna. Kristoff didn’t exactly know what to think about her. Or, rather, what he was _supposed_ to think about her.

Because he liked her. A lot. But he didn’t quite understand her.

Before taking this job, he honestly never thought about her at all. He kind of knew Elsa since they were in the same grade back in school, so he’d seen Anna around, always sticking by her older sister, but he’d never actually talked to her. Why would he? Being the youngest daughter of an attorney, Kristoff assumed she was a spoiled brat.

But after getting to know her, he was actually embarrassed as how wrong he was. Anna was kind and thoughtful and _funny._ Her laughter was his new favorite sound.

He’d figured he was thinking about her _way_ too much, but then she’d kissed him. God – that kiss. It was quick, but more than enough to leave him light-headed. He’d kissed a few girls before, but Anna’s kiss burned on his lips days later.

But then she ran out and hadn’t talked to him since. She was clearly avoiding him; what was with that? _She_ kissed _him._ So that meant she liked him, right? But then why would she ignore him? Kristoff didn’t think of himself as stupid, but he was obviously clueless when it came to women.

By the time he pulled into her driveway, he decided he would just ignore it, do his work, and force himself not to look up at her window so he couldn’t catch a glimpse of her. And that all seemed to work until he heard her voice call out to him.

“Kristoff?”

Turning at the sound of his name, Kristoff stopped weeding and stood up when he saw Anna coming towards him on the lawn with a glass tray in her hands.

He quickly wiped his hands on his jeans, feeling his heartrate pick up. “Anna – hi! Uh – hey.”

“I – we were making sandwiches,” she said, glancing at him before looking down at the tray, “and I thought you might want one.” She held out the trey topped with a sandwich on a small, china plate, a cloth napkin, and a glass filled with what looked to be iced tea. “It’s chicken salad; I’m not sure if you like that, but I wanted to ask. I also brought some iced tea, which – y’know – I also don’t know if you like, but I figured, ‘hey, who doesn’t like iced tea on a hot day?’ But thinking on it, that person might be you. You know what, I should have just asked. Sorry, I’ll just –”

“No, that…that sounds great,” Kristoff said, stopping her before she booked it back inside.

“Oh.” Anna smiled up at him, her awkwardness replaced with relief. “Good.”

Suddenly, a jolt when down Kristoff’s spine. He felt his breath catch and he was inexplicably hyperaware of the girl in front of him.

He’d seen Anna many times before, so he knew he was pretty, but, Jesus, pretty wasn’t the right word. She was utterly _beautiful._

Her wide, blue eyes were deep and looked into his rather nervously. She squinted against the sun’s glare, causing her small, freckled nose to crinkle. Kristoff never noticed all her freckles – she was suddenly covered in them. Her blouse was sleeveless, so her visible shoulders exposed a myriad of those tiny, little dots, marking her in a patchy and perfect way. Her sun-kissed cheeks had their share of speckled skin, too.

Kristoff didn’t realize how long he stayed silent for, but he must have been speechless for a bit too long because Anna gave a forced laugh as she held the tray out a little closer to him.

Great, he’d freaked her out.

“Here,” Anna said, her voice softer than usual.

As Kristoff took the tray from her hands, her fingers brushed against his. He felt another shiver run down his back.

Anna pulled her hands back to herself, turning away, then looked back, tucking a long piece of hair behind her ear.

Kristoff remembered how she always used to wear her red hair in a pair or twin braids, but it had gotten longer. The pin-strait strands fell freely down to her lower back. A green headband kept her hair out of her eyes and framed her round face.

“Kristoff?” Anna’s hands wrung together in front of her.

He held his breath. “Yeah?”

“Um…feel free to leave the tray on the table by the pool when you’re done. Or wherever. Um. Okay.” Then she nearly ran into the house as she muttered to herself.

“Oh, thanks,” he called out after her. Yeah, he was in trouble.

He spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about it.

It was only later that night when Kristoff finally swallowed his pride and admitted to himself that he needed advice.

Turning to his roommate as old _Gilligan’s Island_ reruns played on the T.V., Kristoff rolled his beer can in his hands uncertainly. “Hey, Sven?”

Seconds away from lighting a joint, Sven paused and flicked his lighter shut, sensing the hesitation in Kristoff’s tone. “What’s up?” he asked, laying the joint down on the coffee table.

Kristoff wasn’t open with many people. In fact, the only people he’d ever confide in were his family and Sven, but this was _not_ a topic he would _ever_ bring up to his parents or younger siblings. Sven was his best friend; he’d known him for so long, he was like a brother.

Sven was twenty-five, a Vietnam vet, and nearly the exact opposite of Kristoff in every way. He was out-going and approachable. He took pride in his appearance – his afro was always perfectly shaped, his clothes were fitted and pressed, and that man had a thing about his shoes. He was confident and kind, but he kept it real. That’s why Kristoff trusted him so much; he didn’t bullshit him.

“You’re – I mean, you know about – you’d say you’re…experienced, right?” Kristoff already felt heat creeping up the back of his neck.

Sven leaned back into his armchair and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. “I’d say I’m experienced in a lot of things.” A knowing smile spread its way across his face. “What are we talking about here?”

His friend’s grin immediately made Kristoff regret bringing it up. He didn’t even know why he asked – he _knew_ Sven was good with women; their rooms were right next to each other and that their place did _not_ have thick walls. And how did he already know what this was about?

“You don’t want me to start guessing, do you?”

Kristoff did not. “A girl,” he mumbled under his breath as he took a sip of beer.

“I knew it!” Sven laughed, his hands moving to rest behind his head. “So, the student has come to the master to learn the ways of women.”

“Sven.”

“I knew this day would come,” he said, bringing his hands back to his front in order to wipe away an imaginary tear. “Kristoff coming to me to ask about how to please a woman.”

“Sven! Oh my God, no! That is _not_ –”

“I know what’s wrong: your body is going through a lot of changes and you suddenly have these urges –”

“Fuck off.”

“Everything is so confusing, but you’re not alone. Puberty is hard for _everyone._ ”

“Forget it.” Kristoff stood up, embarrassed and annoyed, before Sven sat up straight and gestured to the couch.

“Hey, I’m just teasing. I’m sorry – I’ll be serious. For real, what’s going on?”

He hesitated, but Kristoff sat back down and sighed. “It…how can you tall if a girl likes you? I thought I knew, but I guess I have _no_ idea.”

“Who is she?” At the glare from his friend, Sven threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Alright, a question for another time. Anyway, they send out these signals, you dig? There’s a vibe you can pick up on.”

“Well, she kissed me.”

“ _That_ is a _very_ strong signal.”

“But she hasn’t spoken about it since. She’s barely spoken to me at all, actually.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah. So what does that mean?”

Taking his feet off the table, Sven leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. “Alright, here’s the skinny. I think there are two options here.”

Leaning forward as well, Kristoff listened intently.

“Option one: she has feelings for you too, but is too afraid to act on them again. Maybe she’s scared you don’t feel the same way. In that case, you need to make the next move.”

“And the second option?”

“She kissed you on a whim, instantly regretted it, and never wants to see you again. She’s just too nice to tell you to your face. If that’s the case, leave her alone.”

“Gee, Sven, thanks,” Kristoff deadpanned, falling back against the couch.

“Hey, you asked.”

“So how am I supposed to know which one it is?”

“You could ask her.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I don’t know, man.” Sven shrugged. “I’ve never had this problem before.” He glanced up in thought before looking back inquisitively.” “…are you a bad kisser?”

“What? _No!_ Well, I don’t – no, I’m _fine_ at it.” Sure, Kristoff could count the number of girls he’d kissed on one hand, and yeah, it never went past necking in the back of his truck before they moved on to another guy, but he’d never had any complaints before.

“Don’t need to get defensive. I’m just saying, maybe you’re a bad kisser; nothing personal.”

“How is that not personal?”

The phone rang, disrupting their conversation.

“I’ll get it.” Sven hopped up and went to the kitchen. “While I’m gone, practice kissing a pillow or something.”

Kristoff threw said pillow at him instead, and Sven laughed as he dodged it. It landed soundlessly on the shag carpet as he answered the phone.

“’Yellow?”

Kristoff let himself sulk on the couch as he watched Sven turn away from him and lean against the kitchen wall.

“Oh – yeah. Yeah, sure.” He pulled the phone away from his face and turned back to the open living room, another smile on his face. “Kristoff, there’s a girl on the phone for you.”

\------

Anna shoved her fork in her mouth, savoring a large helping of fish.

“Anna,” her mother said from across the table. “Smaller bites, please.”

Anna glanced sideways at Elsa and made a face, causing her sister to bite back a laugh.

They reverted back to silence; the sound of utensils clinking on China the only sound in the furnished dining room.

After another minute, Iduna spoke up again. “Oh! You’ll never guess who I ran into at the store.”

“Who, dear?” Agnarr asked, bringing his napkin up to wipe at his mouth.

“Mrs. Williams; I haven’t talked to her in so long.” She paused for a moment, picking at her salad with her fork. “Her son, Thomas, is back home for the summer.” She turned to her eldest daughter. “Do you remember him, Elsa? I believe he was in the grade above yours.”

Anna froze, her fork nearly dropping onto her plate. She looked at her sister, both knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

“Oh, yes.” Their father responded for Elsa. “Bright boy.”

“He’s studying finance at Columbia; isn’t that interesting?”

Clearly uncomfortable, Elsa kept her gaze locked on her plate. “Very interesting,” she mumbled.

“Maybe you’ll run into him when you go back.”

“Probably not; New York City is really big, mom.”

“Oh, yes, well that’s a pity.”

“How long is he here for?” Agnarr asked.

Anna felt her temper rise. Their parents have been bringing up this kind of topic to Elsa for weeks. Now that she was a rising junior, they seemed to be in agreement that she was old enough to start at least thinking about marriage.

However, Anna, who Elsa had dubbed ‘boy crazy’ since she was fourteen, hadn’t even been allowed to _date_ yet.

How did their parents expect them to go from not even being allowed to _talk_ to boys to looking for a husband in just a few years? It was _insane._ Their hypocrisy was astounding.

As they continued at talk over the girls, Anna took another look at Elsa.

Her hands were clasped on the table, her knuckles white. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the conversation was making her upset. Anyone besides their parents, anyway.

“Hey,” Anna interrupted. “I found dog poop on the front lawn this morning. I think the Bernstein’s dog got out again.”

“Not at the table,” her mother sighed.

“ _Again?_ ” her father asked angrily. “That damn dog –”

“Watch your language at the table.”

Elsa mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ as their parents bickered across the table.

Anna would never tell a soul, but Elsa had made it perfectly clear to her that she wasn’t interested in marriage. Or men.

The fact that their parents didn’t even bother to ask them what they wanted or how they felt made Anna furious. What Elsa wanted – or didn’t want – should be respected. And when Anna wanted mattered, too.

She dug back into her plate. She wasn’t a little kid anymore; she knew what she wanted – rules be damned (she was never good at following them anyway). And she wanted Kristoff.

She waited for dinner and their manded ‘family time’ to end before she acted.

Once it was ten and the rest of her family was upstairs, Anna crept into the living room to use the phone. She’d found Kristoff’s number in her father’s office, but as she rang him, she grew anxious and was just about to hand up with the other line was picked up.

“’Yellow?”

The voice on the other end was most definitely not Kristoff. Anna nearly apologized and hung up, but she was pretty sure she dialed the number correctly and she remembered him mentioning that he had a roommate, so she pushed on. “Hi. Um, I’m trying to reach Kristoff – is he there?”

“Oh – yeah. Yeah, sure.” Then the voice became slightly muffled. “Kristoff, there’s a girl on the phone for you.”

Anna heard the phone transfer hands and Kristoff’s voice picked up on the receiver. “Hello?”

“Kristoff!” She immediately lowered her voice, careful to make sure no one overheard her. “Hi.”

“Hey, Anna.” He paused. “What – what’s up?”

Anna bit her lip as she twirled the phone cord between her fingers. She really should have practiced what she was going to say. _Hey, Kristoff, remember when I kissed you and then didn’t talk about it? Well, now I want to talk about it._ Like that would fly.

“Anna?” Kristoff asked when she didn’t respond.

She knew she needed to talk to him in person; this wasn’t something she wanted to do over the phone. She had to think of a way to get him over. “A raccoon!” she nearly yelled when the idea came to her.

“…what?”

“There’s…a raccoon. In the pool shed.” Anna winced as she lied through her teeth, but she _really_ needed to see him. This would be resolved tonight. “I was wondering if you would be able to come over and…get it out?” There was a light, breathy laugh on the other end of the line and she smiled.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Awesome.” She breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“No!” Anna bit her lip, once again watching her volume. “I mean…can you come over later? Like one?” Her parents were still awake, and if Kristoff came over at ten at night without an actual raccoon debacle, it would get ugly _real_ fast.

“One?”

“If that’s not too late? It’s just – if my dad finds out, he’s gonna want to kill it, so I want to wait until he’s asleep. If that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

“Thank you _so_ much, Kristoff. Oh! And you should park down the street. Y’know, so no one wakes up. Don’t want any dead raccoons on our hands.” When she hung up, Anna nearly screamed at herself. _Stupid._

\------

Following Anna’s instructions, Kristoff parked on the street a few houses down and walked down the quiet sidewalk, observing the large houses tinted orange in the streetlights.

He had to work in the morning, but he didn’t want to disappoint Anna; she sounded really desperate on the phone.

Anna snuck out the back door and waited on her front lawn, chewing on her lip as she watched his figured come up the street. “Thanks for coming,” she said, looking into his dark eyes.

“No problem.” Kristoff shrugged stiffly, trying to ignore Sven’s words that suddenly ran through his head. _She kissed you on a whim and instantly regretted it._

“Back here,” Anna said, gesturing to the side of her house. “But, well, you know where it is.” She ducked her head and walked past the dark side of her house to the back patio.

Kristoff shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed her. The pool lights were still on, giving the backyard a blue-green glow.

At the door of the shed, Anna stepped aside so he could open the door.

“You should probably step back,” he warned as he grabbed the handle. Stepping inside the pitch-black shed, Kristoff flipped on the switch, the dim bulb flickering on overhead. When he heard the door close behind him, he turned around to see Anna standing by the door, her hands clasped behind her back. “…Anna?”

“There’s no raccoon,” she confessed, trying to smile through her nerves. “I just – I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk to you.”

Kristoff felt his pulse pick up. “You wanted to talk to me in your pool shed? At one in the morning?”

Nodding, Anna took a shaky breath and took a step closer to him. “I didn’t know how else to get you alone.”

“M-makes sense,” he stuttered.

“About the other day…I kissed you.”

Seeing her hesitation, Kristoff said, “Don’t worry about it. I’m not…expecting anything.” He didn’t want her to feel bad; if she wasn’t interested, it wasn’t fair to make her feel guilty about it.

Anna shook her head quickly. “No, Kristoff, it’s not that. Really. I…” She flushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I really liked it.”

That was the exact opposite of what Kristoff expected. A smile spread across his face. “…yeah?”

_God,_ his soft smile was enough for another round of butterflies to flutter in her stomach. “Yeah.” Anna took another step until she stood right in front of him.

Once again, Sven’s voice played in his mind. _You need to make the next move._ Before he could talk himself out of it, Kristoff gently grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. “Is this okay?” he asked softly.

Anna gasped, his sudden boldness unexpected, but very, _very_ welcome. She nodded, placing her hands on his solid chest.

Kristoff couldn’t help but glance at her lips, his heart hammering in his chest. _Make the next move._ He leaned down slowly, giving her the option to pull away.

Although she wanted nothing more than to meet his lips with hers, Anna turned her head, refusing the kiss.

Immediately, Kristoff let her go and took a step back. How could he be reading the situation so badly? “God, I’m sorry; I thought –”

“No, no, you’re fine! I mean, you thought right,” Anna assured him, seeing the hurt on his face.

He furrowed his brows and blinked. None of this was making any sense. “Anna, I’m confused. What’s going on?”

She gave a small, frustrated groan and rubbed her hands over her eyes. Okay, she had to tell him the truth. She looked at him directly. “Kristoff, listen. I really like you.”

He smiled again, her confession all he needed.

“But my parents are really strict, especially my dad. Which is ridiculous, I mean, I’m eighteen, I don’t know why they can’t just _trust_ me – anyway, this,” she gestured to him, “would only get us both in trouble.”

“Oh.” Kristoff nodded, disappointment filling his gut. “Okay.”

Anna couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Do you like me?” she blurted out. The attempted kiss was nearly enough, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“Yes. Anna, I like you. A lot.” Kristoff was more than sure in his answer, but if she wasn’t comfortable going against her parent’s wishes, of course he would respect that. “But if –”

Anna threw herself at him without a second thought. Her lips crashed into his for a split second before Kristoff pulled away.

“I thought –” he began, making sure he understood.

“I just wanted to let you know what you’re getting into,” she said, hands back against his chest. “You’re probably going to get fired.”

“Good to know. So…can I kiss you now?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Kristoff grinned and leaned down, and Anna immediately melted into his embrace as his warm, _large_ hands wound back around her waist. She fit perfectly in his arms.

If their first kiss made her knees week, this kiss shook Anna to her core.

Kristoff held her closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as Anna parted her lips to move with his.

She whined in the back of her throat and that noise gave Kristoff the confidence to gently lick her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Anna accepted his tongue willingly, her hands sliding up he chest to link behind his head, fingers teasing the hair on the nape of his neck.

Kristoff gripped her tighter, savoring her taste. His hands stayed around her waist like a gentleman, but Anna was _thrilled_ at just how _ungentlemanly_ his tongue was as it slid over hers.

They pulled away, breathless and dizzy, lips only inches apart. They leaned their foreheads together and smiled as they took the moment to breathe.

“Can I take you out sometime?” Kristoff asked, disbelief and joy in his voice.

Anna looked up at him through her lashes. “Only if you kiss me again.”

He did.


	2. Late May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who commented on the first chapter. I was actually worried about posting it, and you all gave me the confidence to keep going; thank you <3
> 
> And a special thank you to tumblr user kristanna who drew an INCREDIBLE piece of art for this story that I'm absolutely obsessed with!!! <333 Please check her out and go support her!

Since the sun didn’t set until after nine, it was still plenty bright and people around the neighborhood were out enjoying the evening.

Kristoff sat in his truck and checked his watch. A little after six-thirty; any minute now. He triple-checked that he was by the right house (Anna said to wait by the one with the ugly lawn decorations – oh, yeah, this was the right house), then he looked up the street, waiting for Anna.

Kristoff didn’t get freaked out easily, but he was _absolutely_ freaking out. He was about to take Anna out on an actual _date._ He wiped his hands on his pants, his nerves causing him to break into a sweat. _Chill._

When he finally saw her come into view, he lost his breath.

She looked _stunning._ She wore a maroon, velvet dress with black tights and a matching sweater. Her long hair was loose like usual, her headband matching her dress. She walked down the sidewalk, paused to pass a ball back to a kid in his yard, then looked up, her face lighting up when she saw him.

Kristoff got out of his truck and crossed over to the sidewalk. He smiled as she bounded over, her purse hitting her hip.

“Kristoff!” she called. “Hi!”

He thought he looked presentable enough, having worn a plaid button-down tucked into his jeans, but he undoubtably looked like a total hick compared to her.

“Hi,” Anna said again as she reached him, her small heels barely increasing her height.

“You look beautiful,” he said before he could stop himself. Oh, God, was that too forward? But then she blushed and smiled, so he figured it was the right thing to say.

“Sorry I’m a little late. The interrogation took a while.”

“It’s all good. I…I’m just really glad to see you.”

“I’m really glad to see you, too.” Anna grinned up at him as she bit her lip.

Kristoff _knew_ he must have looked like a complete dope smiling at her like that, but he couldn’t help it; she was something else. He cleared his throat, trying to find some semblance of restraint. “So, uh…” He stepped to the side and opened the passenger side door for her. “Should we…”

“Oh! Yes! Thank you,” Anna said as she climbed up into his truck.

Kristoff shut the door, then got in on his side. “So where do your parents think you are?” he asked as he pulled into a driveway to turn around.

“Out with Nina.”

“Who’s that?”

“Hell if I know.” Anna shrugged. “They don’t really know my friends. Or, well, they haven’t kept up with them. As long as I give them a name of some girl I knew in ninth grade, a location that they know,” she ticked off the list on her fingers, “and I’m home by nine, I should be fine. I’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“I can tell.”

Anna sighed, playing with the strap of her purse. “I’m really sorry about all this. I know this is kind of a weird – wait, not weird – _difficult_ situation.”

“Hey, you warned me.” Kristoff smiled and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “Besides, you’re a girl worth fighting for, Anna Anderson.”

“You need to pull over.”

“What?” They were still in her neighborhood; they hadn’t even been driving for a minute.

“You need to pull over so I can kiss you.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that.

Anna had him pull into the driveway that was hidden by the side of the house (“The Miller’s are on vacation,” she’d assured him) and soon her lips were on his again, continuing what they’d started those nights in the pool shed.

Kristoff gently cupped her cheek as he took her lips in his, giving her a lingering kiss as his hand traveled to the back of her head, his fingers running through her soft hair.

Anna grasped at his shoulders, pulling herself as close to him as she could give their position.

It was messy, but fast and hot as their mouths moved together, bringing their tongues into the kiss.

Anna fumbled as she got up to her knees before swinging a leg over his lap. She pulled him back towards her and as Kristoff took her waist in both hands, they jumped when his truck made a loud and sudden _honk._

“Oops,” Anna said, checking down and behind her. “My butt hit the wheel.”

They busted into laughter and Kristoff felt his lungs constrict when she snorted and laid her hands on his chest. The sun filtered in through the windshield, causing her hair to shine around her.

Kristoff grew silent, using the moment to clear his mind as he watched the smile grow on her face. He _really_ cared about her. He placed his palm back to her soft cheek and Anna quieted down as well, nuzzling into it. “I think we should slow down,” he said.

Anna blinked. “Oh.” Careful to avoid the horn, she leaned back and slid off his lap, chewing on her lip. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Oh, God, no, it’s nothing bad or anything,” Kristoff said, turning to her. She had a look on her face like she’d done something wrong. “It’s just…Anna –” He took a breath, trying to get out the right words. “I really like you and I don’t want to mess anything up. I – I’ve never…done all this before.” He blushed at his confession, hoping she knew how much he meant it.

“All what?” she asked, looking up at him with those wide, blue eyes.

“Relationship…stuff.” He’d fooled around with a few girls, but it never went further than that and it was just for a but of fun; it didn’t really mean anything for either of them. Not like with Anna. When it came to her, Kristoff was determined not to ruin things.

“Wait…” Anna shifted in her seat to turn towards him. “Are we in a relationship?”

_Jesus._ Did he just suggest they go slow, then insinuate that they were in a full, committed relationship only a second later? How was _that_ taking things slow? Was it too fast for her? Was she not sure what she wanted yet? Why couldn’t he get _anything_ right? “O-oh – no! I mean, unless…uh –”

Her smile stopped his thoughts in their tracks. “Because I’d like us to be.”

Kristoff nearly laughed in relief. “I would really like that, too.”

“I want you to be my boyfriend, Kristoff.”

Somehow, she kept turning him into a bumbling mess. He grinned and took her hand in his. “I guess I should take my girlfriend to dinner, then.”

Anna leaned up to give him a quick peck. “Yes, please! I’m starving.” But as he started the ignition, she stopped him. “Oh, wait! I forgot! Hold on.” She began to unbutton her sweater.

Kristoff’s hands froze on the wheel. “…what are you doing?”

“Can you close your eyes?” she asked as she pulled off the sweater to reveal her spotted shoulders.

Confused, but doing what she asked, Kristoff shut his eyes, listening to her shuffle around next to him.

“You can open them.”

His jaw nearly dropped when he opened his eyes to the sight of her _bare_ legs – she’d taken off her tights. Kristoff would be lying if he said he didn’t stare at her legs (and certain _other_ things) whenever he had the chance, but God, they were _spectacular._ Long, tan, covered in freckles, and now on full display in _his_ truck. He had to look out the windshield in order to control himself.

“It’s a stupid rule,” Anna explained, unaware of how affected he was at the moment. “They have to _approve_ my outfit before I go out.”

Kristoff looked back to her astonished and, honestly, upset. Anna was her own person; just how controlling _were_ her parents?

“Anyway,” she tossed the articles of clothing on the floor, “they have a lot of rules, but I don’t plan on following _any_ of them.” She grinned up at him wildly.

“That’s pretty clear, since we’re doing this right now.”

“Doing what?” she asked coyly.

Because he couldn’t help himself, Kristoff kissed her again. “This,” he spoke against her lips.

“Play your cards right and they’ll be a lot more of _this._ ”

“Oh, yeah?” He finally pulled out of the driveway and began the drive to the diner. “What does my hand look like?”

Anna’s eyes sparkled in the sun. “Aces.”

\------

Kristoff took Anna to a small diner in the lower part of town she’d never been to before.

They talked through the entire evening and Anna was amazed at how at ease Kristoff seemed with her. The difference between conversation with him at the beginning of the month to now was astounding; he’d really opened up to her. She knew he was a private person, so she appreciated his trust greatly.

But no matter how much she got him to talk, she was overjoyed at just how much he _listened._ He never told her she was talking too loud or for too long. When she caught herself rambling, she’d stop and apologize, but he’d always tell her he wanted to hear whatever she had to say.

He didn’t comment on how she ate and even laughed when she burped.

Anna insisted they share a milkshake since she saw it once in a movie on T.V. and of course Kristoff complied. She flushed when he reached out to wipe whipped cream off her nose.

When they left, it was only eight.

“We have an hour until I need to get home,” Anna said as they stepped out into the bright evening. “So…what do you want to do?” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she glanced up at him, hoping he’d take her somewhere private.

“Um…” Kristoff blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I have an idea. If that’s okay. It’s not too far and it’s a good place to watch the sun set. We won’t get to see all of it, but –”

“That sound’s perfect.”

After getting back in his truck, Kristoff started a route that Anna didn’t recognize. She _really_ didn’t get out much. He drove them to Harper’s Hill, a peak overlooking a large part of Arendelle.

Anna had never been and seeing the town bustle below them through the window made her gasp. “Kristoff, this is amazing! Why have I never come up here before?”

“It’s pretty cool, right?” He parked in the sparse parking lot facing the west. “It’s a popular hiking spot on the weekends, but pretty dead during the week. I like to come here when it’s quiet sometimes.”

Looking around, Anna saw a few parked cars, all of which appeared to be vacant. There was a small sign posted by the entrance of a trail through the trees. Slowly, the town began to glitter below them as the sun dipped lower in the sky. She sighed, completely content, and leaned on Kristoff’s shoulder. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Anna looked up to meet his brown eyes glowing in the setting sun. Kissing him felt like the most natural thing in the world, so that’s what she did. Kristoff responded immediately, collecting her into his arms as she hummed into his mouth.

When she breathlessly broke the kiss, Anna looked at him, starry-eyed. “What about taking it slow?”

“Eh.” He smiled and she got absolutely lost in his eyes. “Screw it.”

So, although Kristoff had suggested they go slow and Anna more or less agreed, their first date inevitably resulted in a heated make-out session in the back seat of his truck.

Anna grinned when he carefully laid himself over her, mindful enough to keep a leg on the floor to keep his weight off her. He was always so mindful, but she wanted to feel him on her.

She shivered as his large, warm hand caressed her side, the fabric of her dress bunching under his fingers. When his tongue gingerly entered her mouth, her mind practically shut down. All she could feel and taste and breathe was him.

The way he kissed her made Anna break into goosebumps, his breath mingling with hers.

His lips traveled down to the previously undiscovered landscape of her neck. Breathy sighs escaped her lips as Kristoff left hot kisses down her throat.

Anna’s fists dug into the back of his shirt when he gently bit on her sensitive skin. “ _Kristoff,_ ” she sighed, heat building in her stomach.

Kristoff slowly made his way back up her neck. “ _Anna,_ ” he whispered before kissing right below her ear.

Anna whimpered and gripped at his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers. He grabbed her thigh, his strong, callused fingers causing her to gasp and push her body against his.

Suddenly, Kristoff pulled away, face flushed as he sat back. “I think I should take you home.”

Anna sat up, wiping her bangs out her eyes. “Already?”

He nodded, hands in his lap. “Yeah – we should probably go.” He looked… _uncomfortable._

For a second, Anna worried that she’d done something wrong, but as she watching him shift in his seat, his hands consciously and cautiously placed in his lap, understanding dawned on her.

He was clearly _reacting_ to the kiss, but he pulled back embarrassed or worried that he’d embarrass her.

God, he was so _sweet,_ but he had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, Anna warmed up at the knowledge that he desired her in that way. He didn’t need to keep his hands to himself when she asked him to put them on her.

But he was obviously felt awkward about it, so Anna gently kissed his cheek. “It’s okay; I liked it a lot, too.”

Kristoff’s blush deepened, but he looked grateful and accepted her kiss when she went to give him one on the lips.

“But it _is_ getting late. You’re probably right, we should head back.”

They moved back to the front seat and she held his hand all the way home.

Once again, Kristoff parked down the street from her house and he looked away as Anna put her outfit back together.

It was eight fifty-seven; she still had those three minutes to get inside and she didn’t want the night to end just yet.

“I’ll walk you up,” Kristoff said, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “Or as far as I can.”

Anna felt that loss when he let go.

They walked up the sidewalk and stood behind a neighbor’s fence. Two minutes. “I had a great time,” Anna said. “A _really_ great time.”

“Me too. I’m going to go out on a limb and assume we can do this again sometime?” He phrased it as a question, but she knew it was a promise.

“That’s a pretty safe assumption.”

Glancing around the fence, Kristoff’s gaze went back to her before he leaned down to place a light kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Anna couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she took a step back. “Goodnight, Kristoff.”

“Goodnight, Anna.”

With one last, shy smile, she turned around and crossed onto her yard. She slipped through the front door and leaned against it, covering her face as she tried not to scream in excitement. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, ready to see her parents. She knew they were in the living room waiting up for her, although they would never admit it.

Exactly as she’d predicted, Anna stepped into the living room to find her mother watching _The Walton’s_ on T.V. and her father reading the paper, a tumbler of scotch on the glossy side table next to his armchair.

“How was your night, sweetheart?” her mother asked, turning to her with a smile.

“It was great.” Anna had to bite back a grin. “The pizzeria was packed.”

“That sounds fun.”

“No boys, I trust,” her father muttered, glancing up from his paper.

“Jesus, dad!”

“Language,” Iduna chastised.

“I _just_ said it was crowded; of course there were boys there, but we didn’t hang with any.”

Agnarr simply _hmm’d_ and looked back to the paper, turning the page with emphasis.

“Well, I just wanted to check in,” Anna said as she stepped back toward the entrance. “I’m gonna head up. Goodnight.”

After a chorus of goodnights from her parents, Anna sprinted upstairs to her room where she shut the door and promptly lost all control.

She jumped face first into her bed and screamed into a pillow out of pure joy. Rolling over onto her side, Anna clutched the pillow to her chest and giggled to herself as she replayed the events of the evening in her mind.

She was in a _relationship._ She had a _boyfriend._ Better than that, her boyfriend was _Kristoff._

Anna knew she had a history of blowing things out of proportion (she was absolutely positive that she was going to marry the first boy she kissed until he took another girl to the dance), but this was different. It wasn’t some schoolgirl crush based on trivial things; this was something real.

Kristoff took her seriously. He was kind and genuine, and the fact that he was a stone-cold _fox_ didn’t hurt either.

She was falling for him hard and fast. That is, if she hadn’t completely fallen for him already.

Another squeal burst from her mouth and Anna hopped off the bed, running from her room to tell Elsa everything.

\------

Sitting at the pool table, Anna watched Kristoff as he mowed the yard, moving back and forth to trim the grass to her father’s specific qualifications.

She chewed on her pinky, her gaze locked on his strong arms and legs as he worked.

Elsa looked down from her position at her easel by the table and waved in Anna’s face to get her attention. “A little subtlety, Anna. Mom is right inside.”

“I can’t help it!” They’d been on three dates already and Anna was absolutely _smitten._ “Just look at him, Elsa! He’s a _total_ hottie.”

Kristoff paused for a moment and lifted the rim of his shirt to wipe at the sweat on his brow.

“ _Je-sus!_ ” The word left her mouth unknowingly as she caught a glimpse of his toned stomach. _Good God._ Leaning forward to get a better look, she accidentally knocked over her glass of lemonade and the drink spilled all over the table. “Shoot!” She stood up, wiping at the table with a napkin.

“ _Real_ subtle.” Elsa wiped a paintbrush on her smock.

When Anna looked back to Kristoff, his shirt was back down (dammit), but he’d stopped the mower and was headed towards her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, jogging up to her. “I heard you yell.”

“Oh, I am _so_ good.” She leaned against the table in a way she hoped was appealing, but quickly pulled her hands away when she realized it was sticky. “Ew! Uh – not you! I – the table. That table’s…I spilled some lemonade.”

“Wow, how did _that_ happen?” Elsa asked sarcastically, keeping her eyes on her canvas.

Kristoff looked at her and gestured at her work. “So, you’re still painting, huh?”

“Yeah.” Elsa shrugged and put her brush down. “It just used to be something I did on the side, but…I don’t know. I’ve been taking it more seriously lately.”

“Which is _awesome,_ ” Anna pointed out.

Kristoff shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. “Yeah. You were always really good at it. I still remember that showcase you did in high school.”

Elsa smiled at him, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah – with the winter scenes and stuff.”

“Huh. Even my dad didn’t go to that one.” She laughed, but there was no joy in it. “Frankly, I’m shocked you even remember it.”

“Yeah, well,” Kristoff shrugged, “I always thought you were really talented.”

The genuine smile on her face grew. “Thank you, Kristoff. Really.” She turned to her sister. “Alright, I guess you can keep this one.”

Anna faked a gasp and placed a hand over her heart. “Oh, thank you for your blessing, Queen Elsa.” But she was so glad they seemed to be getting along.

Elsa waved her off, but then looked at the two of them perceptively. “I forgot something inside. I’ll be back in a minute. Or whenever I can find it.” She bumped her shoulder playfully with Anna as she went inside.

“She’s a stinker,” Anna said as she watched her go.

“I like her,” Kristoff said simply.

“She’s the best.” As soon as Elsa shut the door, Anna turned back to Kristoff and smiled as he glanced at the house before taking a step closer.

“So,” he began softly, tugging on a lock of her hair. “Are we still on for later?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Anna,” her mother called from an open window.

Kristoff immediately stepped back, letting her hair fall back against her shoulder.

“Do you know where the Tang is? I can’t find it,” Iduna finished.

“O-oh.” Taking a moment to breathe, Anna glanced at Kristoff before turning to the kitchen window. “Um, no, but I’ll help you look.” She quickly took his hand and squeezed it. “See you in a few hours,” she whispered before letting go and heading back inside.

\------

“I’m going to split in five,” Sven said as he left his room, tossing his keys into the air before catching them again.

Kristoff glanced at him lazily from his position on the couch. “Hm?”

A Byrds album spun on the turntable, filling the apartment with soothing rock.

“I’ve got a late shift, remember?”

Kristoff shook his head, his arms resting behind his head as he laid on the couch. “Have fun,” he responded, his thoughts miles away with a certain redhead.

“Are you okay?” Sven asked, sitting on the coffee table.

“I’m fine.” A slow smile spread across his face. “Better than fine.”

Sven sighed and placed his elbows on his knees. “Are you high?”

“What?”

“Because it’s fine if you took some of my pot, but you _are_ paying me back for that.”

“Sven, no.” Kristoff sat up and shook his head. “I’m just…good. I’m really, really good.”

“I’ve never seen you so relaxed; usually your shoulders line up with your ears.”

“Well maybe I just had a good day.” He stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

“Wait.” Sven got up and jogged over to him before leaning on the counter, raising a brow. “You saw that girl again, didn’t you?”

Although Kristoff usually wouldn’t talk about it, his movie date with Anna earlier in the day still played in his head and he was in an unusually good mood. He pulled open the tab to his beer and took a sip. “It’s possible.”

Sven laughed and jumped up on the counter. “I knew it! How long you two been going around?”

“Officially? About a week and a half.”

“ _Officially?_ ” Sven stressed. “So you really got yourself a girlfriend?”

“Surprised?”

“ _Shocked._ But I am _so_ stoked for you, dude.”

He was still awkward talking about it, but Kristoff smiled at his friend. “Thanks, man.”

“So you’ve been out – what – how many times now?”

“Five.”

“And when do I get to meet her?”

“You don’t. Like I need you saying something inappropriate and scaring her off.”

“Harsh. But fair. Can I at least know her name?”

Just to humor him and to get him off his back, Kristoff sighed and answered him. “Anna.”

“Ooo,” Sven purred. “ _Anna._ ”

“See, this is why I don’t tell you these things,” Kristoff said as he went back to the living room.

Sven hopped off the counter and followed him. “Get any action yet?”

“Sven! Jesus!” Kristoff put the can down and turned on him.

“What? I just want your right hand to get a break; he deserves it.”

“Eat shit.” But the furious blush on his face took any possible bite out of his words.

“Dude.” Sven looked at him with an expression that could only be described as pity. “Your bed squeaks.”

Absolute horror spread across Kristoff’s face and in spite of himself, he thought of the movies, where he and Anna didn’t exactly _watch_ the movie. Her hand drifted high enough up his thigh that he had to… _take care_ of it when he got home. And that was _not_ the first time. _Shit._ “N-no it doesn’t,” he disputed. “It _doesn’t._ ”

“It does.”

Just to give himself something to do in order to take focus away from the humiliating conversation, Kristoff lifted the pin off the record and flipped the disk. Shaking his head, he continued his lame attempts to argue when the music started up again. “ _No._ Shut up.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about; self-love is _necessary,_ man.”

“I hate you.”

“But how am I supposed to get my own self-love on when I can hear you through the wall? No offense, but the thought of you is a total mood killer.”

“Don’t you have a gig to get to?” Kristoff asked curtly.

“Oh shit, yeah.” Patting is pockets to make sure he had everything, Sven walked backwards towards the door. “And for real, you should bring her over. Believe it or not, I wouldn’t actually want to embarrass her. _You,_ on the other hand, are fair game.”

“Bye, Sven,” Kristoff pressed, falling back into the couch.

“When I get back, I want to hear all about her!”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Is gonna happen.”

“You don’t even get back until like two a.m.”

“I’ll wake you up.”

“ _Goodbye,_ Sven.”

Once his roommate finally left, Kristoff relaxed back into the couch, the burning in his face gradually diminishing as a smile replaced it. He felt himself drifting off, the image of Anna in her low-cut blouse and bright smile reeling behind his eyes.

She took up nearly every corner of his mind; she made him _so_ happy. It was strange how different he felt around her, but he really, _really_ liked it.

\-----

“Oh my God, I _love_ this song!” Anna exclaimed as she turned up the radio.

Kristoff had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road as she danced in the seat next to him.

“ _Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey,_ ” she sang, playfully running her fingers through his hair and tucking any strands that would fit behind his ear. “ _You’re a love machine – oh, you make me dizzy!_ ” She giggled when he laughed and took her hand, kissing it.

The windows were down and the summer breeze blew through their hair.

Anna couldn’t take her eyes off of him; he didn’t know how beautiful he was. “ _The way that you kiss goodnight, the way that you hold me tight –_ ” she gasped when he stared to sing.

“ _I don’t wanna hurt you baby, I don’t wanna see you cry._ ” He grinned when Anna laughed. God, that girl made the most incredible sounds.

“Wait, you can sing?” she asked.

“I dabble.”

Anna placed her sunglasses on her head to get a better look at him. She got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Kristoff didn’t mind one bit, even though he was driving. Her warm body pressed against his felt like heaven.

“I like hearing you call me baby,” Anna said, pulling her wind-swept hair out of her face. Something about the endearment just felt so natural when he said it.

Kristoff had to bite back a groan as she pushed against him, her bathing suit peeking out of her cover-up. “I like calling you baby.” He risked a quick glance away from the road as she kissed him.

Pulling away, Anna ran her hands through his hair once more. “ _Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ah, honey honey._ ”

Since he wanted to do nothing else, Kristoff kept one hand off the wheel to hold her waist against him. “You know…I like hearing you call me honey.” He blushed at the confession but Anna’s bright smile was a grade A reward.

She kissed his cheek before nuzzling into his neck. He smelled like sunshine and his hand on her lower back kept her steady. “You _are_ my honey.”

“Okay, _that’s_ enough,” Elsa finally spoke up from the back. “I’m still here, you know. And sit down, Anna.”

Anan huffed and plopped back into her seat, turning the radio down. “Sorry, Elsa. I kinda forgot you were back there.”

“You _invited_ me.”

“And look at how much fun we’re having!”

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed in relief when Kristoff pulled into the community pool parking lot. “Thank God; that was the _longest_ ten minutes of my life.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Anna said and she put her sunglasses in her pool bag before pulling it onto her shoulder. “The ride was fun!”

Kristoff found a place to park among all the cars and they got out of the truck.

“I still don’t know why we couldn’t take my car,” Elsa said as they walked to the entrance. “No offense, Kristoff.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that.”

“First off all,” Anna pointed to herself,” it’s _our_ car, and second of all, well, there is no second thing.”

“I just think it would have been less suspicious.”

“Eh, she bought that Susie Carlson was picking us up,” Anna said as she slipped her arm through Kristoff’s elbow.

“You haven’t spoken to her since like the seventh grade.”

“Yeah, but _mom_ doesn’t need to know that.”

The pool was crowded, but they found an opening with two pool chairs and claimed them.

Elsa instantly lounged out under the umbrella, pulling a book from her bag.

Anna and Kristoff shared a chair, but both stood, unsure what to do next.

Well, they were at the pool, so the next obvious step would be to swim, but as she looked around at the rest of the pool goers, Anna realized that meant taking off her cover-up.

She wasn’t usually self-conscious about her body, but there were a _lot_ of women there. Attractive women. Kristoff seemed to like how she looked, but she was wearing a two-piece. What if he saw how truly freckly she was? Or the fact that her chest size wasn’t anything to write home about? What if he didn’t find her as attractive as the clear-skinned, fuller women around them?

Kristoff watched as Anna wrapped her arms around her middle and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Concerned, he gently rubbed her arm. “Anna? Are you okay?”

Coming back to herself, Anna immediately relaxed when she looked into his eyes. This was _Kristoff._ He told her all the time about how beautiful she was. She could see it in the worry in his expression; he liked _her._ Her was there with _her_ (and Elsa of course). Confidence restored, she nodded. “Yup! I’m perfect.”

Kristoff smiled; yeah, she kind of was.

“Do you want to swim?”

“Sure.” But Kristoff choked on air when Anna stripped off her cover-up, never breaking eye contact.

_Holy Shit._ She wore a checkered, yellow two-piece and Kristoff could _not_ look away. Anna was a gorgeous girl, but she was also foxy as all hell.

His gaze lingered on the small bow that sat right between her pert breasts and he has difficulty swallowing. Somewhere in the back of the sensible part of his brain, Kristoff knew he should stop staring. Instead, he focused on her stomach – pale with freckles smattered up her torso. Her bottoms showcased her exquisite legs; he followed the trails of freckles up to the ruffled miniskirt which left _very_ little to the imagination.

But Kristoff was _absolutely_ imagining it. He wanted to pin her down to one of those plastic, shitty pool chairs and kiss her senseless.

Anna’s entire body flushed as he looked at her, but she giggled at his expression. It looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. “Like it?” she asked, turning in a circle to show off the whole suit. “It’s new.”

Her little spin only made Kristoff lightheaded as he found himself staring at her ass, perfect as it was. He liked her suit a little _too_ much.

It took a couple of kids running past to break Kristoff out of his stupor. They were in public; there were families around for Christ’s sake. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter. “I –” He cleared his throat. “It’s – it’s _really_ nice.”

“Your turn,” Anna said cheekily, gesturing to his t-shirt. Ever since she’s seen that glimpse of his stomach in her backyard, she’d been _dying_ to see him shirtless. The thought of touching his bare chest sent heat coursing through her body.

“Right here,” Elsa reminded them.

“Then turn around,” Anna suggested lightly. “I reserve the right to check out my boyfriend whenever I please.”

Elsa sighed, but bobbed her head. “Alright, turning around.” She flipped so her back was facing them. “Let the checking out commence.”

“I will, thank you very much.” Anna turned back to Kristoff with a devilish grin. “So…”

Kristoff gave a small laugh as he reached for the collar of his shirt. “Alright, feisty.”

“Jesus Christ!” Anna nearly shouted when he slipped his shirt off.

His shoulders flexed as he pulled the article of clothing over his head and dropped it on the chair. His broad chest had a thin layer of hair that glistened in the sun. Her eyes traveled down to the trail of hair below his bellybutton – she sucked in a breath. His dark blue swim trunks were _much_ tighter than his usual jeans. Even with her lack of experience, Anna could tell that he was _not_ lacking in the size department. And his _thighs._ God _damn._

She blushed a deep red and looked back into his wide, shocked eyes. Anna clasped her hands over her mouth. “…did I say that out loud?’

“Yes,” Elsa said over her shoulder.

Awkwardly, Kristoff breathed out a laugh. It was fairly usual for him to slouch to try and lessen his size; he didn’t like drawing attention to himself. But there was something in Anna’s own embarrassed expression that made him was to stand tall. He _wanted_ to be attractive for her.

“Oh, um,” Anna changed the subject, trying to push down the urge to straddle him right then and there. “Do you need sunscreen?” she asked as she bent over to rummage through her bag.

Kristoff could barely hear her when she bent over; all he could hear was his pulse pounding in his ears.

“Here,” she said, holding the bottle out to him.

Taking a moment to find his voice, Kristoff tried to put his hands in his pockets, but they were a little too tight. “I already used some before I left.”

“Me, too.” Anna put the bottle down on the plastic table next to their chair. She smiled up at him, her nose crinkling as she squinted in the sun. “What a bummer.”

Kristoff laughed, feeling his chest loosen up. Anna always made him feel so comfortable.

She grabbed his hand and led him toward the pool.

Anna slid her hands over his slick skin as he held her in the water, his hands securely around her bare waist.

Since she wasn’t wearing her typical headband, Kristoff gently pulled the wet strands of hair out of Anna’s face so he could see her.

Anna laughed when he’d dunk her, weighing nothing in the water. She’d splash him in revenge, grinning with Kristoff wiped his hair out of his eyes and chased her through the water, pulling her to him and laughing in her ear, his voice flowing through her mind like a melody.

He stood against the pool wall when she wrapped her legs around him, her hands resting on his shoulders as they talked, alone in their own world.

Kristoff nearly scared the life out of two twelve-year-olds when they cannon-balled too close to Anna and almost hit her. She just laughed and said she was fine, but she would like a drink.

They got out of the water and Anna wrapped herself in her towel as she stared at Kristoff dry his hair, his arms raised above his head as he rubbed a towel over his wet locks.

“Anna, close your mouth.” Elsa was sitting up, reapplying sunscreen on her pale arms.

“Shush.”

“Do you want anything, Elsa?” Kristoff asked, amused.

“I’m okay, thank you, though.”

“A coke, right?” he clarified, turning to Anna.

“Yes please!” She smiled when he left his towel over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

Still wrapped in her fuzzy towel, Anna laid back in the chair and sighed happily, enjoying the view of him from behind. “I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him walk away.”

“Now you’re just doing this to annoy me.” Elsa tipped her sunglasses down specifically to give Anna her signature brow raise.

“Maybe. Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“I’m going to the bathroom,” she said, standing up and sticking her feet back into her sandals. “Can you save my spot?”

“Of course.” But Anna closed her eyes, humming to herself as she felt the sun on her skin and listened to people talk and laugh around her.

“Is this seat taken?”

She opened her eyes and smiled at Kristoff standing above her, holding to coke glasses. “Sorry, my sister’s sitting there.”

Kristoff put the glasses down on the table. “I guess I’ll have to settle for this, then.” He picked her up, Anna still wrapped up like a burrito, and she nearly shrieked with laughter. He sat back in the chair, careful to place her in his lap.

Anna leaned her head on his chest as his arms kept her comfortably against him. “Yeah, I guess this works,” she said, grinning as she turned her head to look at him.

Kristoff kissed her temple and she settled back into his chest. It felt so _right._ Her hair dried around them and he gently rubbed her arm, his fingers leaving invisible patterns on her skin.

“I think I should reapply soon,” she said, and he was more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a disjointed, filler chapter, but I gotta let them have their fun before shit hits the fan lmao
> 
> Also, y'all know I couldn't write a story in the 70s and not include some ABBA in there. But please don't kiss and drive, folks.


	3. Early June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment <3
> 
> I know there's a lot going on for everyone right now, so I hope I can offer at least a few minutes of good distraction for y'all :)
> 
> And, again, a huge thank you to tumblr user kristanna for her amazing art, which I used as an inspiration for the first scene <3

“So I guess I don’t have any plans,” Anna said as she absentmindedly swung her legs in the water. “I mean, I go to SC in the fall, but then…” She waved a hand around. “I don’t know.”

“I think it’s okay not to have a plan.” Kristoff looked down at her as he leaned on the pool skimmer.

“Really?”

“Sure.” He put down the skimmer and joined her by the pool, sticking his legs in the water.

“But I don’t even know what I want to major in yet. Not like Elsa; she’s known what she’s wanted to do since she was eight.”

“Well, you’re not Elsa. You’re you.” Kristoff nearly kicked himself. _You’re you?_ Astute.

As Anna chewed on her lip, Kristoff wanted to reach out and brush his thumb over it. Or hold her hand which was laying right next to his. But it was too risky, so he bumped her shoulder lightly with his. She smiled at him gratefully and his heart fluttered in his chest.

“I don’t think it matters so much _what_ you end up doing. Who you are is what matters.” He felt himself flush when she gazed up at him. Why did he always sound so stupid around her? “I mean, you know?” he finished lamely.

“I do. Thank you.” There was a hint of uncertainly in her voice.

“Anna, what’s wrong?”

She leaned back on her hands and looked up to the sky. “It’s just – I don’t even know if I want to _go_ to college.”

“Then why are you?”

She shrugged. “I think just to give me some direction. Like, hopefully I’ll find what I want. And I know I sound so selfish; there are so many people who dream of the opportunity I have.”

“You shouldn’t do something just because it’s there.”

Anna was silent for a moment, then leaned forward and looked at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Kristoff let his hand brush over hers for just a second, but Anna quickly took it in hers for a moment that was a bit too long to be safe, then let go, putting her hand back to its position on the edge of the pool.

“Why didn’t you go?” she asked. “To college, I mean.”

“That’s easy; a few reasons actually.”

When he seemed to be done with his sentence, Anna bumped him with her shoulder. “Like…” she prompted, causing Kristoff to laugh. She was so _easy_ to talk to.

“Well, at first, I was going to enlist.” He wasn’t smiling anymore; he remembered his mother sobbing when he told her.

“Oh.” Anna scooted closer to him.

“But then we pulled out of Nam two months before I graduated. I just missed it. My –” He cut himself off, then took a breath to start again. It was difficult to open up, but this was _Anna._ “My mom was _so_ happy. See, she lost her brother in Korea.”

Anna gasped, her hand brushing over his once more. “Oh, Kristoff, I’m _so_ sorry.”

He nodded, but shrugged. “It was a long time ago. But I know how hard me leaving would’ve been for her. So, since the war was over, I decided to stick around.”

“Wow, Kristoff, I…I know how glad she is that you’re here. I am.”

His fingers lingered near hers. “I am, too.”

“Do you think you’d ever go? Again, to college, not war. Please don’t go to war.”

“Nah. It’s not for me. Besides, money is kinda tight in my family, so I’d rather my siblings go if they want to. And fingers crossed about the war thing.” It was quiet for a moment after he spoke. Since Anna was rarely quiet, Kristoff looked at her, only to find her deep in thought. “What’s on your mind?”

When she looked up at him, a deep honesty resided in her eyes. “You’re a really great guy, Kristoff.”

Blushing, Kristoff cleared his throat, unsure how to respond. He was never one for compliments and he wouldn’t describe himself as a ‘great guy’. He was just a guy who did good things sometimes and not-so-good things other times. “Oh…uh –”

“I know you don’t think so, but you are. You’re you.” Anna’s beautiful eyes were trained on his and a shy, but genuine smile spread across her lips.

Kristoff couldn’t help but lean in, the tips of his fingers sliding over hers.

“Anna,” her mother called from the now open back door.

Their heads whipped towards the door as their hands flew to their respective laps.

“Please stop distracting Kristoff while he’s working, sweetheart. I know you like to talk, but there’s a time and a place.”

“Oh, right!” Anna quickly stood up, her wet legs dripping on the concrete.

“Sorry, Kristoff,” Iduna said, giving him a smile.

Kristoff stood up as well and stuck his hands in his pockets. “It’s alright, Mrs. Anderson.”

“I should get inside,” Anna said, glancing at her mother before looking back to him. She gave him a small grin. “Sorry for the _distraction._ ”

“Looking forward to the next one.”

She headed for the door, a knowing smile on their faces.

\------

As Anna would realize, Harper’s Hill was the very same ‘Hook-up Hill’ she’d heard whispers about many times before.

But now the nickname actually applied to her since it quickly became one of her and Kristoff’s favorite spots.

They usually had the place to themselves as it didn’t get, well, _busy_ until after ten, so their eight p.m. (and occasional afternoon) make-out sessions were the perfect amount of private.

It being Friday evening however, there were a few more cars parked there then usual, but it was clear that the occupants were only interested in doing the same thing _they_ were doing, so it took very little convincing from Anna before Kristoff crawled into the backseat with her.

Hot and breathless, Anna giggled as his stubble scratched against her neck as his lips made their way down it. “Kristoff! That tickles!”

“Sorry,” he said, grinning against her throat, clearly not sorry at all. He bit at her pulse and Anna gasped, nails digging into his back. “Better?”

“ _Mm._ ” She couldn’t think as his lips reconnected with hers. His shirt was off and his body was pressed against hers, her own body burning from the inside out.

Anna nipped at his lower lip, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat.

Kristoff pushed his hips against hers and Anna moaned his name when she felt him react against her thigh.

She’d finally gotten him not to pull away whenever he was excited, and feeling his hardness against her drove her _wild._

Anna broke away to push him up into a sitting position and straddled his lap, Kristoff’s hands grabbing at her ass as she began to grind against him. She heard a mumbled “ _fuck,_ Anna,” and moaned into his mouth as her hands traveled the expanse of his bare chest.

She wanted him to touch her _everywhere._

“Kristoff,” she sighed. “I’m not wearing a bra.” Grinning at the wide and lustful look in his eyes, Anna took one of his hands and slid it up her shirt.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Kristoff moaned appreciatively, taking her lips in his as he felt her up.

Anna whined as he touched her and roiled her hips against his.

Kristoff kept one hand planted firmly on her ass, pushing himself against her as he bit down her throat, her hair a curtain around him.

It wasn’t enough; Anna felt like she was burning up. She fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, Kristoff’s mouth on her collarbone as his fingers struggled to help discard her top. She let him take over so she could pull at his hair, begging him to kiss her.

His lips met hers as he bucked against her, his hands beginning to push her blouse off her shoulders. Anna’s fingers curled through the light hair on his chest.

“Anna,” Kristoff breathed against her lips. “I –”

There was a heavy knock on the window as a flashlight shone through.

Anna nearly screamed as she pulled up her shirt.

“Alright, kids,” an official sounding voice commanded outside the glass. “Please exit the vehicle.”

“Shit!” Anna slid off Kristoff’s lap as she rushed to button her blouse.

Kristoff fumbled for his shirt on the floor. “ _Dammit!_ ”

“What do we do?” she asked, mirroring the panic in his eyes.

“I don’t know!”

There was another knock and the voice spoke up again. “Come on, I know you’re in there. Let’s go.”

Anna could barely hear the officer with her heart beating wildly in her chest.

After they were sufficiently dressed, they got out of the truck, beat-red.

Anna spotted the other cars in similar situations with cops, and noticing Kristoff fidget uncomfortably beside her, she finally lifted her eyes to see the officer who’d caught them in the act.

Her pounding heart stopped cold.

“…Officer Mattias?” she asked, throat tight. _Oh God._

The older man looked just as shocked as she was. “Anna?”

Of course – of _course_ _he_ was the cop who had to find them; the one who was close friends with her father and had known her since she was born. And he’d just caught her in a _very_ compromising position with a boy she was _not_ supposed to be out with.

Anna knew she was in a _lot_ of trouble.

“What are you doing here?” she blurted out.

“Uh…” He glanced around, clearly not prepared for this. “We have to…break this up every weekend. But I didn’t – you’re…oh.”

Anna’s face was on fire and she had to force herself to stop shaking.

Mattias looked to Kristoff curiously, who was silent, but clearly freaked.

“Please don’t tell my dad!” she pleated, unable to stand the possible circumstances. “Please – this isn’t, well, it’s exactly what it looks like, but we weren’t doing anything wrong! We were just – it wasn’t –”

“Anna,” Mattias said softly, calming her panicked state. “I’m not going to tell your father.”

“…wait, what? You’re not?” She felt like she was going to be sick.

“No.” He lowered his voice. “We’re only here to scare people off. I’m not here to get you in trouble.”

Her lungs functioning again, Anna took a deep, shaky breath. “Thank you.”

Mattias glanced at Kristoff again (his face had gone from red to white), then gestured behind him. “Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked Anna.

Nodding, she left Kristoff’s side and walked a few feet away with Mattias.

“Anna, your father’s a good friend of mine, but he’s not the most…understanding man.”

“I know. I just…” She trailed off, nervously chewing her lip and unable to defend herself.

He gave her a small smile. “You don’t need to explain yourself. I have a niece around your age a few towns over. I have no idea what she gets up to all the time – frankly, I probably don’t _want_ to know – but I worry about her. Like how your father worries about you.”

Anna nodded again.

The people in the other cars began to climb back in and take off with warnings.

“Just be careful,” he finished. “That’s all I’m saying.” His gaze flicked over to Kristoff. “Who’s he?”

Anna looked over her shoulder to her boyfriend who, despite his obvious uneasiness, tried to give her an encouraging smile. She gave him one back. “He’s amazing.”

Mattias walked her back over to the truck and turned to Kristoff, placing his hand on his belt. “What’s your name, son?”

Kristoff froze at being addressed. “Uh – Kristoff Bjorgman. Sir.”

“Well, Kristoff, for both of your sakes, you should take her home.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you,” Anna told Mattias again.

He winked playfully. “I won’t say a word.” He glanced over to the other officers heading back to their cruisers. “But don’t let me catch you kids up here again,” he said with a fake-stern finger wag.

Anna was able to smile, her heart rate finally dropping. “Yes, officer.”

They drove in silence for a bit until Kristoff spoke up. “That was…heavy.”

“It was _humiliating,_ ” Anna groaned into her hands.

“I know,” he agreed, slightly cringing. “Who _was_ that guy?”

She sighed and played with the end of her hair. “My dad’s friend. God, he’s known me since I was a baby.”

Kristoff kept his eyes on the road, but Anna watched him set his jaw and tighten his hands on the steering wheel. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“I don’t think so. I believe him when he said he wouldn’t tell; he’s always been really nice.”

He relaxed. “Good.”

When he pulled up to the end of her street, Kristoff stopped the ignition.

“I’m sorry,” Anna said, guilt rising in her gut. “You said it might not be a good idea since it was kinda crowded and I didn’t listen.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

“But that was so _awkward._ ”

“The end part, yeah. But overall, I was wrong.” He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “It was a _very_ good idea.”

Anna smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. “It _was_ pretty fun, huh?”

“Baby, you have no idea,” he grinned against her lips.

“Oh, I have some idea.” She slipped her arms around his neck. “In fact, I have a _lot_ of ideas – do you want to hear them?” She pushed her chest against his.

Kristoff kissed her hard, his hand sliding up under her shirt to touch her lower back. “All of them,” he said between kisses.

Anna gave him one last kiss before pulling away. “Well, I have to go, so you’ll just have to imagine them.” A teasing smile traced her lips.

Kristoff sighed dramatically and let his head fall back against his seat as he looked at her. “You know you’re going to be the absolute _death_ of me, right?”

“But what a way to go.”

He gently pulled her to him, placing another kiss against her lips. “What a way to go.”

Anna was in a daze when he let her go.

Kristoff glanced down to her shirt and smirked. “You might want to fix those buttons, feisty.”

Anna looked down; her blouse was in fact bunched and twisted where many of the buttons didn’t match up. “Oops.” She bit her lip with a grin. “Looks like I’ll have to try again.” Slowly, she began to work her way down the buttons, her freckled chest exposed with each one. “Can you help me?”

He eyed her hungrily before gently pushing her back against the seat, Anna laughing breathlessly as his lips followed the trail of her hands.

\------

It was a hot, bright afternoon as they drove up Harper’s Hill to hike down the trail.

When Kristoff pulled her off the trail, wanting to show her something, Anna followed in excitement.

The creek was a quiet and fairly private place that he’d found once when exploring the area.

Taking off his backpack, Kristoff pulled out a small blanket, a few tubs of Tupperware, and a six pack.

When he laid out the blanket, Anna waited no time before pulling him down on top of it.

They laid under the sun, drinking, talking, and kissing ( _lots_ of kissing) until Anna’s stomach grumbled and broke them up. She blushed, but Kristoff just laughed and opened the plastic container holding her sandwich.

Afterwards, they took off their shoes and dipped their feet in the cool, rippling water.

Kristoff’s arm stayed securely around her waist as Anna took his free hand in hers and traced the lines inside of his palm.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Kristoff said. “You can say no.”

Anna laughed and released his hand. “I definitely can’t say yes if you don’t tell me.”

He squeezed her hip playfully. “So, the drive-in is showing a re-release of _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ on Saturday; you interested?”

“Wait what?” Anna placed her hand on his thigh excitedly. “Kristoff, that sounds _so_ fun!” She wasn’t allowed to see it when it came out in theaters a couple of years prior and hadn’t managed to catch a showing on T.V. “It sounds horrific! Let’s do it!”

Kristoff laughed at her enthusiasm, then looked at her directly. “There’s only one problem: it’s a midnight showing.”

Anna only grinned and shrugged. “Oh, that’s not a problem.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve snuck out before.” The smile fell from her face as she thought about it. She took her hand from Kristoff’s leg and placed it in her lap as she leaned against his shoulder and sighed. “This so _stupid._ I shouldn’t have to sneak out to see a movie with my boyfriend. I shouldn’t have to sneak around _anywhere._ ”

“I know.” His fingers rubbed against the fabric of her dress.

“I mean, everything would just be so much easier if they would just open their eyes and realize that the world is changing; it’s not the forties anymore.”

“Do you think they’d ever come around to the idea?” Kristoff spoke against her hair. “Of you and me?”

Anna scoffed. “Maybe my mom. _Maybe._ But my dad? No way. Especially if he found out I was lying about it – God.” She pulled away slightly to look at him. “Did you know that once in freshman year I went to the movies when I told them I was at drama club? My dad found out about it somehow and made me volunteer at the church everyday for a month. Saturdays too.”

“Jesus. Just for going to the movies?”

“It was a school night. You don’t even want to know what happened when he caught me in the liquor cabinet.” She kicked at the water. “I don’t do these things to make him mad on purpose. I’m just trying to live.”

Kristoff gently placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing over her soft cheek. “There’s a _fire_ in you, Anna. And you don’t let anything kill it.” His dark eyes seemed to look within her. “I really admire you.” More than that, she made him feel _alive._

Anna was speechless; no one had _ever_ said anything like that to her. _I admire you._ She placed a hand on his chest. “I wish they could see good you are to me.” She kissed him softly, any annoyance of their situation disappearing completely with the knowledge that he was _with her,_ and that was all that mattered.

Just as Kristoff began to deepened the kiss, she pulled away and yawned.

Anna threw her hands over her mouth. “Oh my god, that wasn’t you! I’m just –”

He just smiled in understanding. “I’m kind of tired, too.”

“It’s just so peaceful out here. I could take a nap.”

“Why don’t we?” Boldly, Kristoff grabbed her hand and asked, “Will you take a nap with me, Anna?” He found himself blushing as he asked.

Picking up on his hesitation, Anna rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. “Will you hold me?” She knew the answer, but she wanted him to know that it was what she wanted.

“Always.”

They made their way back to the blanket and laid down, her back pressed against his chest.

Even though they were only going to sleep, it felt like the most intimate thing they’d done, even if they knew each other’s mouths and hands just as well as their own.

Kristoff buried his nose in her neck; she smelled like summer and flowers and _Anna_ and he wanted to bask in the scent forever.

Held against him, Anna sighed as she laid her head on his bicep. She felt warm in his embrace, and as her eyes drifted shut, one thought overtook her mind as she fell asleep.

She loved him.

Kristoff followed soon after and when they woke up an hour later, she was still in his arms. Half-asleep, he nuzzled against her hair as she stirred awake.

Anna turned in his arms and smiled sleepily. “Hi,” she croaked out, voice still thick with sleep.

“Hey, baby.” He stretched, his arms and chest flexing under his worn t-shirt.

Anna suddenly felt _very_ awake. Yes, she absolutely _loved_ him. She raised herself up on an elbow and grinned. “Well, that was the _best_ nap I’ve ever had.”

“Mm-hmm.” Laying on his back, Kristoff closed his eyes again, content.

Anna stroked his hair warmed by the sun, running her fingers through his bond strands.

Her fingers rubbing over his scalp felt so good that he nearly fell asleep again, but then Anna kissed his nose and he smiled as he opened his eyes to watch her above him, her cheeks colored by the sun.

“Your nose is all pink,” she giggled.

Kristoff’s heart stopped. Every function in his body ceased to function as he looked at her positively glowing above him.

He loved her.

The realization kept his eyes on her; he couldn’t look away.

Anna’s fingers trailed down his face to run through the stubble on his jaw.

Finally able to move, Kristoff kissed her palm. Jesus, he loved her.

“I don’t know about you,” Anna began, “but I’d say I’m sufficiently awake now.”

Kristoff glanced at her lips. He was _definitely_ awake, possibly for the first time in his life. Suddenly, he grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back, grinning at her shriek of laughter. “Huh, me too.”

“Well, then.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully held himself above her. “How else could we _possibly_ spend the rest of the afternoon? We could shotgun another beer,” she teased, not-so-subtlety hooking of her legs around his. “Oh, I know! Birdwatching, right?”

“Both great ideas,” he said, his hand trailing down to grab the back of her thigh. “But I was thinking something more like this.” He placed his lips over hers and Anna leaned her head back as she sank into him.

\------

Anna checked the ornate clock on the wall and frowned. “I’m sorry, Kristoff, I have to go.” Her father would be home any minute and she’d be in so much trouble if he found her using the private phone in his office. There would be questions for sure.

“That’s alright; I should go anyway. I’ve been hogging the phone for an hour and I think Sven is ready to kill me.”

Anna laughed when she heard a voice in the background _strongly_ agree.

“So…” Kristoff said, a smile in his voice. “Can I pick you up at eleven-thirty?”

Anna twirled the cord around her finger and grinned. “You know where my window is. Bye, honey.”

“See you soon, baby.”

After hanging up, Anna made sure everything was in its proper place before leaving the study quietly and headed upstairs, only to hear her father come home two minutes later.

She waited impatiently through dinner and their mandatory family time, trying to shove down her excitement.

But by eight forty-five, she felt like jumping out of her skin.

Anna closed her book that she couldn’t even focus on and stood up from the couch. “I’m going to bed early tonight.”

Her father didn’t look up from the files he was reading, but her mother put down her book. “Are you feeling alright, sweetheart? It’s not even nine.”

“Yup.” She went to kiss her parents on the cheek and picked her book off the couch. “I just want to be rested for the service tomorrow.”

“Alright; goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight,” her father echoed.

“Night, Elsa.” Anna caught her sister’s eye as she put down her sketch pad.

She looked skeptical in the way only Elsa could.

In order to escape the all-knowing gaze of her sister, Anna went upstairs and shut her door with intent so her whole family knew she was definitely in her room. Where she would be all night. Definitely.

Although she had a few hours before she had to go, she needed time to both get ready and give enough time before her family came up so no one would disturb her since she would be absolutely, positively asleep.

She would usually play music as she got ready, but to keep quiet, Anna hummed to herself as she applied make-up at her vanity.

It was a beautiful summer night, so she changed into a short skirt and an embroidered top that revealed a band of skin around her waist.

Then all that was left to do was wait.

Anna had snuck out a few times when she’d made plans with friends on school nights, but this was _so_ different. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest in anticipation.

When she heard her parents come up the stairs at nine-thirty, she turned off her lights and jumped under the covers, but they passed without incident.

It was only when Elsa came up a bit later that Anna heard a knock on her door. “Come in,” she mumbled in her best impression of someone who had just woken up.

Elsa opened the door, then shut it before flicking a lamp on.

“Elsa!” Anna groaned, unprepared for the sudden brightness. “What was that for?”

Without answering, she marched over to the bed and threw and comforter off.

“Hey!” Anna tried to pull it back, but it was too late. It was _very_ obvious she wasn’t dressed for bed.

“I knew it!” Elsa stood back victorious, her hands on her hips. “’Rested for the service’? Like you’ve ever cared about falling asleep in church – you’re sneaking out!”

“Shh!” Her sister was plenty quiet, but Anna shushed her as an extra precaution. “Okay, you caught me. Kristoff’s taking me to a late movie.”

“Anna –”

“I know that tone.” She sat up cross-legged as Elsa set herself on the side of the bed. “You’re going to say that this is probably a bad idea and how risky it is.”

“You’re right: that’s exactly what I was going to say.”

“It’s _fine._ I’ll sneak out, sneak back in, and they’ll never know the difference.”

Elsa looked at her for a moment before speaking. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“I love him, Elsa.” Anna smiled as she picked at her skirt. “I _really_ love him.”

Elsa sighed, then nodded. “Alright. Just be back before sunrise. Mr. Weselton next door is nosey and waked up freakishly early.”

“Thank you, Elsa,” Anna said gratefully. “For never ratting me out.”

Her sister took her hand and squeezed it softly. “We keep each other’s secrets. Goodnight, Anna.” She stood up and left, closing the door quietly before turning off the hall lights.

Figuring the coast was clear, Anna left a light on and grabbed a magazine, trying to make the time pass.

It was just past eleven when she heard a slight tap on her window. Making sure she didn’t imagine it, she waited for another moment and listened. Sure enough, the tap came again, then once more.

She slid off her bed, careful not to knock over the pile of magazines, and went to the window. Anna grinned with she spotted Kristoff below it and a few pebbles on her windowsill.

She opened the window and leaned out. “You’re early!” She spoke loud enough so he could hear her, but controlled enough so as not to wake anyone up.

“Couldn’t wait.” Kristoff smiled up at her and followed her volume level.

“One second!” Anna grabbed her purse off her chair and stumbled when the strap got caught. She huffed and pulled at it, her head bobbing up to spot the crucifix across the room that hung by her door.

She frowned. “Don’t look at me like that,” she told the figure who hung on the cross, then freed her purse.

She turned off the light and went back to the window. “Catch!” She tossed her bag out the window and Kristoff caught it, slipping it over his shoulder.

Anna began to climb out herself before Kristoff stopped her. “Wait! Do you want me to get the latter?”

“Where’s the fun in that? Catch me!”

“Wha-” Before he could finish his thought, Anna flung herself from the window.

Setting his feet in place, Kristoff held out his arms, a grunt slipping from his lips as he caught her bridal style, secure in his grip.

“Wow, that was like a crazy trust exercise!” Anna laughed and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

Blushing, he put her down and handed Anna her purse. “Of course.”

Hand in hand, they snuck out to the front of the hose and down the street.

Anna giggled as Kristoff stole kisses all the way down the street, his hand firmly planted on her hip.

When they got to his truck, she pulled him down by the collar and kissed him deeply “Let’s go.”

\------

The large screen flickered in front of the packed lot of cars as tinny screams played through the individual speakers.

Anna leaned against Kristoff’s shoulder as they shared a bag of popcorn and a soda, his arm around her.

“Whoa, gross!” Anna laughed in shock as she watched the ridiculously disgusting film. She jumped, spilling a bit of popcorn and laughed again.

Kristoff grinned as he watched her; he was so glad she was having a good time. He’d do pretty much anything to make her smile like that.

Her attention was focused on the screen, but she snuggled against him throughout the entire movie, feeling completely safe in his arms.

“So, did you like it?” He asked as he drove them out of the drive-in lot.

“Oh my God, I _loved_ it! I mean, it was so gross, but like in an entertaining way. I had so much fun!”

Kristoff just smiled, turning onto a road lined with trees. “You weren’t _scared?_ ” he teased, grabbing her hand.

Anna rolled her eyes, but kept her hand in his. “Oh please, I’m not scared of anything.”

“Oh, yeah?” Smirking, he nodded out to the dark trees. “You want me to pull over? Test that theory?”

“Go ahead – we live in Virginia, not Texas.”

“I have _absolutely_ met some people around here who could give that family a run for their money.”

“Me too; I live with some of them.” Anna let herself laugh at her bad joke. She knew it was cruel, and of _course_ she didn’t really compare her parents to the family of insane cannibals on screen, but she was annoyed and angry that come morning, she wouldn’t be allowed to share her amazing night. She’d tell Elsa all about it in private, but she wasn’t allowed to love Kristoff freely. And that hurt.

Kristoff gave her hand a light squeeze. He could hear the hint of irritation in her voice, so he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. He didn’t want to drop Anna off at the house he knew she wasn’t happy in, but he didn’t have a choice. “Speaking of that,” he began reluctantly, “I guess it’s time I bring you home, huh?”

Anna bit her lip and stared at her fingers entwined with his. She didn’t want the night to be over. She wanted to stay out and love Kristoff freely. And fully. “Um, well, I don’t have to go back _right_ now. I mean, I’m already out, y’know? And I’m really not tired.”

He was not going to complain. But it was one-thirty in the morning; just about everything was closed. “Alright. Where do you want to go?”

She already knew her answer. “Your place.”

Kristoff nearly slammed on the break, his throat dry. “M-my place?”

Blushing, Anna slid down in her seat. What was she thinking? “…if it’s okay with you. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t just invite myself over.”

“It’s okay!” Kristoff didn’t mean to raise his voice, but blood was pounding in his ears. “I…I mean, _yes._ It’s fine. Great. Invite yourself over. Um –” Why was he suddenly sweating so much? “Sven’s working late, so – not that that matters! It doesn’t matter that no one else is there; why would that matter?” God, _shut up._

“That…sounds good.” Anna just watched their hands again.

They were quiet the rest of the ride, an unspoken tension so thick it was difficult to breathe.

Anna turned on the radio to lesson the silence, but it did nothing to help her nerves.

By the time he pulled into the apartment block, Kristoff felt like there were ants crawling over his skin – he needed to move. They got out of his truck quickly and Anna took his hand again, relaxing him with its familiarity.

When they got up to his door, Kristoff fumbled with his keys, missing the lock a few times before finally getting the door open.

Anna clutched the strap of her purse as they entered the dark apartment and Kristoff left her side to turn on the lights. “So, this is your crib?” she asked, looking around at the simple, but comfortable furnishings.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat as he watched her wander around the now lit room. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“It’s amazing. I can’t wait to get my own place.”

Kristoff stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at her across the room. “If you ever need a place to escape for the afternoon, even if I’m at work, I can show you where we hide a key. If that’s something you would ever…want.”

Anna had to blink back tears; he was _so_ good to her. It made her completely confident in what she wanted and where she hoped the night would go. “Thank you, Kristoff. I’d love that.” She walked closer to him and gestured to the couch. “May I…”

“Oh! Yeah, of course. Yeah, sit. I mean, if you want.” His mother would’ve smacked him if she saw his poor manners, but it’s not like this was a guy from work; this was _Anna._ Kristoff was having trouble focusing on anything besides the fact that they were completely alone. “Do you want a drink?” he asked, trying to keep himself steady.

Anna placed her purse on the floor as she sat on the couch, running her fingers over the worn leather. “I’m alright.”

“Yeah, uh, me too.” A beat. “Uh, do you want some music?”

“Sure; music would be nice.”

Kristoff went to the turntable. Looking through the boxes of records under the small table it sat on, he felt her eyes on him. “Anything specific?” Sudden nerves began to run through his body. “Sven has a pretty wide music taste, so there’s pretty much anything.”

Anna looked at him as he kneeled on the floor, his eyes quickly glancing to her. “You pick.”

He grabbed one at random and put it on just so he could join her on the couch faster. It was an artist and album he didn’t recognize, but he really didn’t care. Anna was waiting.

When he sat on the couch, Kristoff left some distance between them. The space was especially obvious after how close they were in the car, but he didn’t want to make her feel pressured about doing _anything._

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, the music filling the silence between them. “Kristoff,” she began, unsure how to continue. How did one even go about asking their boyfriend to sleep with them for the first time? She was anxious, but looking into his warm, brown eyes, she knew he was the one. She loved him, and she wanted to give herself to him completely. She slid her hand over his. “I…” Then her gaze landed on something over his shoulder and she gasped. “Is that guitar _yours?_ ”

Feeling his heartrate spike, Kristoff could breathe again when she took her hand away to point at the guitar. “Oh, yeah. It’s pretty old, through.”

“Will you play me something?”

He really didn’t play too much, but he could never say no to her. “Sure.” He stood up to grab the instrument off its stand on his side of the couch. He sat back down, balancing it on his leg. “I’m not very good,” he warned.

Turning her body to watch him, Anna smiled. “I’m sure you’re wonderful. I mean, I already know you’re wonderful, but I bet you’re great at guitar, too.”

Kristoff blushed at just how _sincere_ she always was, and began to play. He just plucked at the strings, following along to the unknown song the best he could. Once it got to the second chorus, he caught on pretty well and played the melody.

Absolutely enraptured, Anna curled her legs up on the couch and leaned against the cushions. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

He looked up from the strings after a moment and caught her eye. She was _so_ beautiful. He glanced at her lips set in a sweet smile. And so kind. God, he loved her. She began to lean in, her perfect lips begging to be kissed. Kristoff was drawn to her, and desired her, in every way. His fingers slowed as the song ended and he gave her a soft smile. “See, I told you I wasn’t very good.”

“It was beautiful.” Her voice was lacking its usual strength.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Kristoff…” She kissed him softly, her hand trailing down his arm as he leaned over the slightest to place the guitar on the floor.

She pulled away slightly and Kristoff rested his forehead against hers as his hands held her against him.

A new song began to play.

“Kristoff?” Her breath ghosted across his lips “Have you…ever…gone all the way?”

Face flushing, Kristoff took a shaky breath. “No.” His hand slipped up to the hem of her shirt, fingers stroking the soft skin of her stomach.

_Kick off your shoes and sit right down  
Loosen off that pretty French gown_

“Me neither, but…I want to. With you.” Anna’s arms wound around his neck. Taking a shaky breath herself, she gave him another soft kiss. She knew that if she was mature enough to do it, she needed to be able to say the word. “I want to have sex with you, Kristoff.”

Blood raced through Kristoff’s entire body, igniting a fire inside. He’d had dreams where this exact thing happened, but this was _real._ Anna was real and small and soft in his grasp. He placed a hand on her cheek. “Anna…are you sure?” He wanted her more than anything, but he didn’t want her to regret anything.

“Yes.” Desire burning in her eyes, Anna pushed her body against his. “Touch me, Kristoff.”

_Tonight’s the night  
It’s gonna be alright_

He didn’t need to be told twice. Kristoff kissed her greedily, needing her more than air. His hand slid down from her face, cupping her breast over her shirt as his other hand pulled her closer.

Anna moaned into his mouth, her fingers curling into his hair as she introduced her tongue, needing to taste him.

She brought her hands down to pull on his shirt and he only broke away long enough to take it off.

Anna straddled his lap, her fingers running down his chest as he grabbed at her ass.

_You’d be a fool to stop this tide  
Spread your wings and let me come inside_

Kristoff could barely breathe, but he didn’t need to when Anna pulled back to discard her own shirt, no bra in sight. He groaned and pulled her back to him, a hand pawing at her chest.

Anna began a slow roll of her hips, gasping into his mouth when he bit her lip lightly.

She aroused him to the point of near agony, so Kristoff bit down her throat to take attention away from how hard he was. He grabbed at her body everywhere he could.

“Kristoff!” Anna moaned when he grabbed her hips and rubbed her against the evidence of his arousal. Her nails dug into his shoulders; she was so dizzy that she needed something to anchor her.

_Don’t say a word my virgin child  
Just let your inhibitions run wild_

She continued to rub her body against his and Kristoff took her lips in his once more as his hands slid up the back of her skirt.

“Is this –”

“God yes,” Anna breathed against her lips, kissing him fully once he grabbed at her again.

Kristoff inhaled sharply when her hand dropped down to brush between his legs. “ _Anna!_ S-shit –”

_‘Cause I love you girl  
Ain’t nothing gonna stop us now_

“Take me to your bedroom,” she mumbled into his mouth, her body grinding against him.

Before he could even think, the front door burst open.

“Hey, I got out – oh, shit.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Kristoff froze as Sven stood in the doorframe.

“Oh my God!” Anna squealed and pushed herself against him to hide her bare chest from the stranger.

Noticing, Kristoff wrapped his large arms around her, keeping her concealed. “Sven! What the hell!” he was suddenly irritated and _beyond_ sexually frustrated.

“Oh! Don’t mind me.” He closed the door and walked casually to the open kitchen, putting a bag of groceries on the counter. “By all means, continue; I don’t mind.”

Anna looked at the man whistling to himself, then to Kristoff, her mouth open in shock.

“Jeez, I’m sorry; where are my manners? You must be Anna! I’m Sven. It’s _so_ nice to finally meet you!”

Anna just blinked, taking a moment to comprehend the situation. His kind smile did put her at ease, though. “Hi, Sven. It’s really nice to meet you, too. This is just…not how I thought it would happen.”

“ _Sven,_ ” Kristoff stressed, his face a deep shade of red. “Beat it. For two minutes.”

Sven dropped the tub of butter he was holding on the counter and huffed. “Fine. I have to pee anyway. I’ll be right back!” he said as he jogged to the bathroom.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Kristoff said, letting Anna out of his protective embrace.

“So _that’s_ Sven.” Anna slid off his lap and grabbed her top, pulling it back on. “I see what you mean now,” she grinned. The situation was a _little_ funny.

“He wasn’t supposed to be home yet.” Kristoff slipped his own shirt on before gently brushing her arm. “I’m really sorry.”

Anna gave him a quick kiss and an understanding smile. “It’s okay. I guess tonight wasn’t the night.”

He looked at her deeply. “I wanted it to be.”

“Me too. _So_ much.” She kissed him. “Soon.”

“Soon.”

They heard a flush and the sink run before Sven came back from the bathroom, a grin on his face. “Rod Stewart,” he pointed out, his head bobbing to the music. “Nice choice.”

Kristoff just put his head in his hands.

“Anna.” Sven came over to the couch and stuck out a hand. “It really is great to meet you.”

Anna stood up to take his hand, but he pulled her into a surprise hug and she laughed.

“You know,” he continued, letting her go, “you make my man _so_ happy.”

Anna blushed and glanced at Kristoff, his hands running through his hair. “He makes me really happy, too.”

“Aw, dammit, you’re going to make me cry. Tell her, Kristoff, I never cry.”

“You _always_ cry.” Kristoff stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, his lower half incredibly uncomfortable.

“But for real,” Sven said, brushing off his roommate and looking at Anna. “Let me just put these things away and I’ll be out of your hair. Feel free to get freaky – you won’t even know I’m here.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Kristoff muttered before Anna put a comforting hand on his chest.

“As… _thoughtful_ as that offer is, I think I should get home.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay for a bit? This is the time of night when the best _Price is Right_ reruns come on.” Sven smiled and Anna couldn’t help but look back at Kristoff with a matching one.

“Maybe one episode.”

“You hungry? I’m in the mood for some late-night Hamburger Helper. Or Kristoff could whip up some of his famous eggs benedict.”

“You can cook, too?” Anna grinned at Kristoff, who just shrugged.

“Mostly just breakfast.”

“Ah, he’s just being humble.” Sven dropped a box of Hamburger Helper on the floor before scooping down to pick it back up. “He’s a wiz in the kitchen.”

“That’s good to know.” Anna sat back on the couch, her fingers brushing over Kristoff’s leg.

He jumped.

“Hey,” Sven said, “You should ask him to make baked ziti – it’s _killer._ ”

“I’m not making pasta at two a.m.” Kristoff deadpanned.

“Aw, you’re not?” Anna pouted.

“Unless you want some! Then, obviously – I mean, sure.”

“You.” Sven pointed at Anna. “I like you.”

Kristoff leaned down to kiss her forehead before he went towards the kitchen. “I’ll get started.”

“Please stay here all the time,” Sven pleaded. “This has _never_ happened before. Whenever _I_ bat my eyes at Kristoff, he does the exact opposite of what I asked him.”

Kristoff shoved him to the side. “That’s because you’re not my type.”

Anna laughed at the men and curled her legs back on the couch. “Don’t worry, Sven. I have a feeling I’ll be around so much you guys are going to get sick of me.”

Kristoff turned to her with a sincere smile. “Impossible.”

\------

When Kristoff got back from dropping Anna off, he sat in his truck for a few minutes, their _long_ goodnight kiss on his lips.

They were _so close._ A jolt went down his spine at the thought. He loved Anna, and they had almost had sex. _Jesus._

He couldn’t stop thinking about her eyes, her lips. Her hips meeting his, her hand brushing over his – fuck, he needed to get upstairs.

As he walked, a smile spread across his face as he thought about the feeling of her curled against him as they watched a dumb game show and ate pasta. He wanted to do that with her every night.

When he opened the door, Sven was sitting on the couch, the T.V. still on as he nursed a beer. He smiled at him with raised brows. “So, how was –”

“Don’t,” Kristoff warned, “say a word.”

“I was just gonna ask how your night was!”

“Going pretty well until you showed up.”

“How was I supposed to know? Next time put a sock on the door. But hey, the ziti was amazing.”

“Yeah, okay, that was pretty good.”

“Besides, I _said_ you guys could keep going. You stopped, I didn’t make you..”

“Jesus Christ, I’m going to bed.” Kristoff only took a step before Sven stopped him.

“Wait – hold on.” He stood up and Kristoff looked at him skeptically. “Just sit, will ya? Just for a second; I want to talk to you.”

There was an unusual earnestness in his eyes that caused Kristoff to take a seat in the armchair. “Okay. What is it?”

Sven sat back on the couch and looked at Kristoff directly, no jokey grin on his face. “You’re really serious about this girl.”

Kristoff sat back and nodded, his fingers playing with the loose fabric. “Yeah. I…I love her.” It felt incredible to say it out loud.

“Holy shit.” He smiled sincerely and leaned forward to smack him playfully on the arm. “Good for you, dude. You deserve this.”

Kristoff couldn’t help but smile too; loving Anna made him deliriously happy. “Thanks.”

“Wait right there.” Sven got up and disappeared into his room for a moment before coming back into the living room. “Here,” he said, tossing something towards Kristoff.

Catching it, Kristoff felt his face heat up when he realized it was a box of condoms. Before he could studder out a word, Sven raised a hand to silence him.

“Look, things are getting real. Anna is super sweet and she’s a total cutie, so you’d be insane not to get with her. But you need to be safe. Not just for you, but for her, too.”

Kristoff knew he was right and nodded again, looking down at the box in his hands. “Thank you, Sven. Really.”

“Well, it seems like you’re gonna need them more than me. Who thought _that_ would ever happen?” The familiar glint was back in his eye and Kristoff breathed out a laugh.

“Yeah.”

“Well,” he slapped the couch and grabbed his beer before standing up. “That’s all I wanted to say.” He went over to the T.V. and turned the knob, switching it off. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“To what?”

Sven made a gesture mimicking masturbating and Kristoff flicked him off.

But once his roommate laughed and went into his bedroom, Kristoff booked it to his own room and shut the door, squeaky bed be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long chapter; I honestly didn't realize it was so long dbhjabjbv (I also promise to make up for that ending lmao)
> 
> Song is Tonight's the Night by Rod Stewart


	4. Mid-June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify the timing of these chapters in case anyone was confused! Since each month has 30/31 days, early means the events of the chapter take place sometime within the first ten days of the month, mid means the next ten days, and late is the last ten days.
> 
> Also sorry for the two chapter notes at the end; there was a glitch or something so the note for chapter one is published along with each new chapter. So only the first end note is the one relevant to said chapter lmao
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

Sneaking out became a rather regular occurrence for Anna.

Any night when Kristoff didn’t have to open in the morning, he’d pick her up around eleven and they’d take off on a late-night adventure. They were usually tired the next day, but it was always worth it.

After a few nights of night drives and star gazing around different parts of town, they went back to the creek.

At Anna’s request, Kristoff brough his guitar and played for her.

They sat on a blanket under the stars and the gaze of flickering fireflies. Anna wrapped herself in another blanket to keep warm in the night breeze. She brushed her long hair out of her face and beamed at him.

Kristoff would glance up at her every so often and smile before bringing his attention back to his instrument, his fingers creating soothing music backed by the bubbling of the creek.

The stars were bright and the air was clean and Anna’s heart was full. “I love you,” she said suddenly, unable to hold it back any longer.

Kristoff’s fingers froze on the strings. It took him a moment to comprehend what she said, then he looked at her, her hair shimmering in the moonlight, and had to force himself to breathe. “…what did you say?”

Anna pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and smiled shyly. Maybe this was too fast for him, but it was how she felt. She loved him with all her heart. “I love you, Kristoff.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was.

Slowly putting the guitar down in the grass, Kristoff’s heart began to pound against his ribs. She _loved_ him. Anna loved _him._ He couldn’t stop the laugh of joy that escaped his lips as he held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, expressing what he couldn’t in words. “I love you,” he managed between kisses.

“Really?” Anna felt like her heart was about to burst and tears welled in her eyes as she laughed. _Kristoff loved her!_

“I love you, Anna – God, I love you so much.” He gave her another desperate kiss before he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I didn’t know when – or if –”

“Trust me,” Anna pulled back to look at him and sniffed. “The feeling is _very_ much mutual.” She giggled again, brushing at her shining eyes. She loosened her grip on the blanket so she could free her arms and throw them around his neck, giving him another deep, needy kiss.

Kristoff responded immediately, slowly pushing the blanket off Anna’s shoulders so he could trail a hand down her back and pull her to him.

Anna hummed into his mouth as she laid herself on the blanket, bringing him down with her.

“I love you, Anna,” Kristoff whispered against her lips, causing a shiver of pleasure to ripple down her back.

She hooked a leg around one of his, moaning as she tasted him, his tongue warm and welcome in her mouth. “Kristoff,” she sighed as he began to kiss down her throat.

“May I?” he asked, his fingers teasing the top button of her blouse.

“ _Please,_ ” Anna pleaded, her hands grasping at his shoulders. She bit her lip as his mouth traveled down her chest. Breathy sighs escaped as she gripped as his hair, curling the tresses between her fingers.

Kristoff groaned against her skin as he tasted her, pushing the fabric of her shirt to the side. He wanted _all_ of her.

“Kiss me,” she begged, pulling lightly on his hair.

Never one to disappoint, Kristoff made his way back up to her torso, blood rushing through his body as Anna sighed into his mouth and bucked against him. He quickly peeled off his shirt to feel her flushed body against his.

Anna felt him warm and hard against her and gasped, sudden heat pooling in her belly.

They were breathless as they kissed, their bodies drawn to each other like magnets.

Kristoff rolled his hips against her and bit back a grunt as her fingers so wonderfully dug into his back. She felt _so good_ under him. “Anna,” he sighed, her name sounding like heaven.

Anna let her tongue slide over his once more before she pulled away and laid her head on the blanket, gazing up at him. “Make love to me, Kristoff.” Tonight was going to be the night if it killed her – she wanted him so desperately it was almost suffocating.

Trembling, Kristoff looked down at her, the stars reflected in her eyes. “Are you sure?” His voice didn’t reach above a whisper.

“ _Yes._ ” She slid one of her hands up his back and brought it to rest on his cheek. “I want you to be my first. And my only.”

He kissed her softly, pouring all of his love into it. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Anna echoed, her hand falling from his cheek to rest over his heart.

When Kristoff kissed her again, his hand brushed against her waist before stroking down to her thigh below the hem of her shorts.

Anna’s fingers crawled down his chest to scratch against the course hair above his jeans.

Kristoff groaned before pulling back to sit on his knees. “Oh – wait, I…uh –” He quickly pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, almost dropping it. His fingers shook as he pulled out the foiled pack. “I…I have a condom for – I mean…” Heat crawled up the back of his neck.

Anna blushed too, but given what they were about to do, she knew it was a smart choice. “That’s good. Very good.”

“Anna…” Kristoff tossed his wallet by the guitar and set himself over her in the way that felt so right. “If you want to stop at _any_ point –”

“I don’t.” The confidence in her voice surprised Anna, but she knew she meant it. “I want to be with you.”

That was enough for him, so Kristoff kissed her again. And again. And again.

The only sounds to be heard were the running of the creek, crickets and frogs playing night songs, and the heartbeats of two young lovers.

\------

Kristoff held her after. He covered them with a blanket and kept her safe in his arms. He couldn’t even speak, only smile wildly and place feather-light kisses on her face and shoulders.

Anna smiled up at him, her fingers drawing little patterns on his chest. She felt a little sore, but his smile replaced any pain with pure joy; she loved that she could make him that happy.

For a few moments, they could only supply quick kisses and breathy laughs, words slowly forming as they came down from their natural high.

“Anna…” Finally able to speak, Kristoff sighed her name and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Oh my _God._ ”

She grinned, the pleasure in his voice making her heart sour. “Was…was I okay?”

“Jesus, you were incredible. You _are_ incredible.” He kissed her softly and Anna melted into it. “Anna.” Kristoff looked at her with that wide, genuine, loving smile on his face. “This was the _best_ night of my life. I love you.”

The complete adoration in his eyes caused Anna to lose her breath. His dark eyes held truth and promise and love. Emotions so strong they could have knocked her over rushed through her and all she could do was bury her face in his neck, inhaling his scent and savoring the feeling of his skin on her lips. “I love you, Kristoff.”

“…what about you?” he asked nervously. “Was it…did you like it or…”

Anna pulled back to look up at him. “Oh, Kristoff, it was lovely.” She smiled to calm his fears, but there was still worry in his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quietly.

Anna bobbed her head, deciding not to lie. “A little at first, but it didn’t last long, I promise. Kristoff,” she placed her hand over his heart again, “tonight was wonderful. It was better than I ever imagined.” That was true, even if it certainly wasn’t how she thought she’d lose her virginity. She’d envisioned it in a bed, first of all; not on a thin blanket in the middle of the woods. She pictured candles and maybe a romantic record playing through the room. And ever since she was old enough to even think about it, Anna believed it would be on her wedding night. But all of those things were trivial and didn’t matter one bit. How it actually happened, with Kristoff touching her so gently and kissing her so passionately, so inexperienced, but so, _so_ loving – it was all she needed.

She kissed him gently, then laid her head on his chest. Kristoff ran his fingers through her hair, his chest rising as he took a deep, contented breath.

It was only another moment before Anna felt his breathing even out and she glanced up to find him fast asleep. She smiled and sniggled closer.

Sure, the sex didn’t last very long – at all – but it being his first time, Anna knew it took a lot out of him. He was also nervous the entire time; she was too, but he was shaking, his touches soft and unsure. She found it incredibly endearing.

So, she let him sleep and listened to him breathe, but she forced herself to stay awake so that they didn’t accidently stay out until morning.

She traced his face lightly with the tip of her finger, memorizing him in the moonlight. Although she knew she could never forget his face as long as she lived.

Eventually, the sky began to brighten the slightest bit, so Anna had to use all of her willpower to wake him up. “Kristoff?” She kissed his nose and gently shook his shoulder. “Honey, I think we need to go.”

Kristoff stirred and wrapped her back in his arms. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled into her hair, his eyes still closed.

Anna laughed and stroked his arm. “It’s almost morning.”

Kristoff slowly opened his eyes, blinking away sleep until he could see her clearly. “I know.” He trailed a finger down her back. “But I don’t want to let you go just yet.”

His words nearly made her relent, but Anna knew that if she wasn’t in bed by the time her parents woke up, she’d never be allowed out again. “I don’t want you to, either. But we have to go or else I’m probably never going to see you again, so if we could prevent that…”

Reluctantly, he loosened his grip and freed her from his grasp. “Okay. But I’m going to be thinking about this all day.” Kristoff’s grin made Anna warm up from head to toe and she matched his mischievous expression.

“We could always do this again tomorrow night.” She raised a brow playfully, laughing when Kristoff practically leapt at her and placed a multitude of hungry kisses on her face.

Anna kissed him back, fully and just as starved as the blanket slipped off their bodies.

The slight chill of the _very_ early morning air on her skin caused Anna to place one final kiss to his lips before pulling away. She brushed Kristoff’s hair out of his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They finally got dressed before packing everything up and went back to the trail towards the truck.

He drove her home, her hand in his.

Since Anna couldn’t put the ladder back herself, Kristoff would always walk her to her window and make sure she climbed up safely before quietly pulling down the ladder and placing it back in the shed.

But that night, there were _many_ kisses and ‘I love you’s’ before any of that was accomplished.

By the time Anna made it back into her room, with one last wave to Kristoff, it was after four in the morning. She could still get at least four hours of sleep, but once she changed into her nightgown and got into bed, she couldn’t sleep. She was exhausted, but her mind wouldn’t shut off.

She’d just had _sex._ No, more than that; she’d just made love.

Anna didn’t know how she was supposed to feel. She didn’t really feel any _different_ – she still felt like herself. But she was happy. That’s what it was supposed to feel like, right?

She smiled to herself and turned on her side, the lingering sensation still between her legs. Being with Kristoff like that, so open and raw, caused her entire body to tingle even an hour later.

Dim light filtered through her large window and illuminated the crucifix across the room.

Suddenly, all of Anna’s joy and pleasure was overtaken by overpowering guilt.

She’d been told her entire life that her body was supposed to be saved for her husband. But…it was _her_ body, right? So shouldn’t she be allowed to give it to whoever she wanted? And that person was Kristoff; she _loved_ him. It couldn’t matter that much that they weren’t married…right?

She flipped over to face the window, but chewed on her lip, unable to close her eyes for more than a second.

Huffing, Anna laid on her back and stared at the ceiling until she couldn’t stay still any longer.

She got out of bed and crept to the door, stepping out into the hall and quietly making her way to Elsa’s room. She knew it was ridiculously early, but she needed to talk to her sister. She carefully opened the door and shut it soundlessly behind her.

Elsa was sound asleep, her back to the door.

Anna tip-toed to the bed and shook her sister. “Psst, Elsa. Wake up.”

“Anna,” Elsa mumbled, lazily swatting her away. “Go back to sleep.”

“Elsa, _please._ I really need to talk to you.”

Grumbling, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She turned on the lamp next to her bed and sighed when she looked at the clock. “It’s not even five –” But her words cut off when she turned to her sister, her hands bunched in her nightgown as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “Anna, what’s wrong?”

Anna crawled under the covers and curled her legs up to her stomach.

“Hey, you can talk to me,” Elsa said softly, her hand rubbing small circles against her back in a calming motion.

“Kristoff and I had sex.”

Her hand stopped. “Oh. Are you alright?”

Anna nodded. “Yes, I – I’m better than alright.” A small smile spread across her face as she picked at the hem of her nightgown. “He was so kind, Elsa. He was so gentle and always asked if I was okay. It’s just…”

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Her voice was quiet. “Because I love him. And I don’t regret it, like, at all. But is that…bad?” She glanced at the matching crucifix that hung on her sister’s wall.

Elsa followed her line of sighed and frowned. “Oh, Anna, no. Look at me.”

She did.

“What we’ve been taught is _not_ true. I just can’t believe that it is. If God really is all about love, then how or…” her gaze unfocused for a second, “ _who_ you love is never a bad thing. If you both wanted it, then there is nothing to feel guilty about.”

Anna pulled her sister into a tight hug. “Thank you, Elsa. Because it was _awesome._ ”

“With that said, I don’t need to hear the details.” She smiled and pulled back. “Wait.” Elsa looked at her squarely in the eye. “You were…safe though, right?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “ _Yes,_ mom.”

“Mom would never ask that – she’d just burst into tears.”

“Ugh, I know. Like, sorry I’m not six anymore. I want to have some _adult_ fun.”

“Ew – okay, I didn’t my sisterly duty and listened, now stop making me think about it!”

Anna laughed and sat up on her knees. “But he’s so _passionate,_ Elsa! Like his kisses and his hands – _Jesus._ ”

“Ew, ew, _ew!_ ” Elsa threw her hands over her ears and shook her head fervently.

“Wait until I tell you about his –”

“I’m sleeping on the couch.”

\------

Kristoff wasn’t planning on spraying Anna with the hose, but it was just _so_ temping.

She was lounging on one of the pool chairs in that sexy yellow bathing suit, getting him hot and bothered all afternoon.

Her little winks and whistles did _not_ go unnoticed, and how was he supposed to focus on trimming hedges when she laid on her stomach, her ass peeking out of the skimpy skirt.

_Christ_ – he almost cut one of his fingers off with the garden shears. Anna was _dangerous,_ and with that little smirk on her lips, she knew it.

Especially since they’d been intimate a few times since that first night, so he couldn’t get her out of his head.

Seeing all of her, touching all of her – he never wanted it to stop. She took up most of his thoughts during the day and all of his thoughts at night.

Anna waved at him across the lawn, her sunglasses on her forehead, causing her blue eyes to sparkle. She began to reapply sunscreen to her beautiful, freckled legs and that was the last straw.

Kristoff had also watched her pull herself out of the pool earlier, water dripping from her perfect body and he selfishly wanted to see that again.

He took the hose nonchalantly since he needed to water the back garden anyway and turned it on, water spraying in soft streams out of the nozzle.

When Anna wasn’t looking, he moved across the yard stealthily until he got to the pool.

Anna only looked up for a second before Kristoff turned the hose on her. He laughed as she screamed in shock and she scrambled out of the chair, her now wet hair stuck to her face.

“You’re _dead,_ Bjorgman!” she exclaimed with a sharp laugh and charged at him.

Kristoff ran and sprayed her again, laughing as she reached him and began to wrestle the hose out of his hands.

Anna dug her toes into the grass as she pulled at the hose, an ambitious smile on her face.

“Sorry, feisty, I think I might be a _little_ stronger than you,” he teased, causing Anna to raise a brow with a playful grin.

“Oh yeah?” She let go of the hose with one hand and grabbled at his inner thigh, right below his crotch.

“Whoa!” Surprised, Kristoff dropped the hose and Anna stole it, pointing the water stream at him.

“Your turn!”

“That was a dirty move!” But he laughed as she soaked his shirt.

“Maybe, but you deserved it!” Anna giggled and dodged his attempts to take back the hose.

Kristoff lunged at her and picked her up, her back against his chest. He grinned as she shrieked and dropped the watering tool. He held her to him and began a slight jog back to the pool.

Anna laughed loudly as she struggled in his grasp and smacked his arm. “Kristoff! If you throw me in that pool, you’re coming with me!”

“ _Hey!_ ”

Heart stopping in his chest, Kristoff’s smile fell when he spotted Anna’s father standing by the back door, absolutely _furious._

“What the _Hell_ is going on out here?” He nearly slammed the door shut and stormed over to them.

Kristoff immediately put Anna down, mind running to think of an excuse.

“Dad!” Anna glanced at Kristoff before turning to her father. “I…I thought you were working in your study; um –”

“I was, but then all I could hear was screaming – are you trying to disrupt the _entire_ neighborhood?”

“No, I –”

“And what on earth are you wearing?” Agnarr’s brows furrowed in anger. “I know for a fact that your mother or I did not buy you that.”

“ _I_ bought it!” Anna crossed her arms and unconsciously stepped towards Kristoff. “Because contrary to what you think, I can dress myself.”

“Obviously _not._ For God’s sake, get inside and put some clothes on.”

“I was _swimming._ ”

“And now you’re done. Get inside.”

“No –”

“ _Anna!_ ”

Kristoff jumped along with Anna at the volume of his voice and felt his own anger rise. He didn’t know her father was home; he never would have messed with her like that if he did. The last thing he wanted was to get her in trouble.

But his fist curled at someone raising their voice at Anna, even if it was her own father.

“Get inside right now. We will talk about this later.” His tone was final.

Anna turned towards Kristoff, apology in her eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

“No, you won’t.” Her father pointed at the door and Anna hung her head as she left the two men alone.

Kristoff shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Anna’s father. Although her was bigger than the older man, Agnarr Anderson had an _intense_ glare that could probably freeze anyone to their spot. “Sir –” he started, trying to defuse the situation.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” The hard expression on his face perfectly matched the temper in his eyes.

“I – we were just messing around.” Kristoff hoped her father couldn’t somehow smell his lie.

“Fooling around, more like it.”

“No, sir –”

“I want you to leave.”

“What? But I still –”

“You’re done for the day.”

“What?”

“I have to decide if you’ll be welcomed back. I don’t know if I can trust you around my home or my family.” Just as he turned to leave, Kristoff stopped him.

“Mr. Anderson, wait.”

He turned around.

“I’m sorry for the disruption; it won’t happen again. But I do good work. And Anna is just –” he bit his tongue having to refer to her as ‘just’ anything, “a friend. I wouldn’t want to do anything to offend you or the rest of your family. Please keep me on.” He felt like he was groveling, and he would still see Anna even if he didn’t work there, but he loved being with her as much as possible; he didn’t want to lose these hours with her.

Looking at him cautiously for a long moment, Agnarr gave a curt nod. “Alright.” His eyes went hard. “But when you are here, I expect you to keep your eyes on your _work_ and your hands _off_ my daughter.”

Taking a deep breath, Kristoff nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“I still want you to leave for the day. Your pay will be cut, of course.”

“Of course.” Kristoff has to resist the urge to scowl.

“I’ll see you on Thursday.”

Before he could stop himself, Kristoff called out to the other man as he walked away. “Please don’t be too hard on Anna. She was just being friendly.”

“That’s exactly the issue. And Mr. Bjorgman,” Agnarr said as he reached the door, “That sort of comment is not acceptable; this is family business. Understand that you are on very thin ice.”

Looking down, Kristoff simmered. “Understood, sir.”

“Good.”

Kristoff stewed to himself as he rolled up the hose and put away anything else he’d used, making sure the pool shed was in order. He found himself staring at the ladder for a moment before taking off.

“Kristoff!” Anna ran out the door and followed him as he made it to the side of the house. “Where are you going?” She wore a much more conservative outfit.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was going to be home today?” He turned on her, annoyed at what happened, not at her.

“I’m sorry! He told me he’d be in his office all day; he usually never comes out when he’s working!”

“We need to be more careful, Anna.” Not heading his own words, but figuring it was alright hidden beside the house, Kristoff placed a hand on her cheek. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Is that why you’re leaving?”

“No, your dad kinda told me to beat it.”

“What?” Anna pulled back, irritation flashing in her eyes. “He didn’t fire you, did he?”

“No. Not yet, anyway. But he will if we’re not more careful.”

“So what does that mean?”

“Just when I’m around here, maybe we shouldn’t talk or…interact. At all.”

Anna kissed him, and although he should have stopped it, Kristoff kissed her back.

“You’ll still come by tonight though, right?” she asked.

“Couldn’t keep me away.”

“And I’ll still see you on your days off?”

“Anna, nothing else is going to change, I promise.”

“Good. Because I miss you when you’re not here.”

“I miss you, too.”

“Well then.” Anna smiled and gave him a teasing kiss. “We should make up for that tonight.”

Kristoff pulled her back in for another kiss. “You’re going to make me suffer all day, aren’t you?”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

\------

Squirming in her seat, Anna poked at her plate and stared at her father across the table.

She was excited about seeing Kristoff in a few hours, but even that couldn’t stifle her annoyance of the earlier confrontation. She should have let it go, but she was angry.

Cutting off her mom’s story about how she tried a new recipe for the meatloaf, Anna spoke up.

“Kristoff told me this afternoon that he doesn’t think we should talk anymore.”

Elsa and their mother looked at her with slight worry in their eyes, having been told what happened. There was a _strong_ possibility of an argument taking place.

Her father didn’t look up as he cut the food on his plate. “Good. I don’t pay him to talk to you.”

“We’re friends!” Anna hoped her face wasn’t as red as it felt. It was difficult to claim he was only a friend when he’d literally been inside of her more than once, but she needed to keep up the lie.

“Hmm.” Agnarr finally looked up. “Well, I’ve certainly never behaved that way with any of my friends.”

“Dear,” Iduna stepped in, “if Anna said they were just playing, then they were just playing.”

_Playing?_ Anna appreciated the backup, but Jesus. What did her mother call sex? Wrestling?

“I just don’t understand why you don’t want me to have _any_ fun!” Anna accused. “I mean, you don’t want me to make new friends or –”

“What about all your friends from school you’ve been going out with?”

“…you can never have too many friends.” It was a lame cover, but it seemed to work.

“Either way, I won’t allow you to be friends with someone like him.”

The red-hot anger in her body froze over to ice-cold _rage._ “What is _that_ supposed to mean?” she asked carefully, her voice barely under control.

“Anna, don’t start with me. If you really want to make new connections, the church is always looking for volunteers.”

“No. What did you mean by that?” She wasn’t going to drop it. The cold seeped out of her question.

Under the table, Elsa gently tapped Anna’s leg to get her attention, then looked at her with wide eyes.

Sighing, their father put down his fork. “Look, I know he works hard, but I wouldn’t have hired him if I knew you’d be so adamant at striking up conversation, although I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. I’m just not thrilled with my daughter associating with someone of his…background.”

Anna had no idea what he was talking about, but it made her livid. “Excuse me?” Voice rising, she glared at him. “His family seems _lovely_ – I mean, from the bit he’s told me.”

“I’m assuming he didn’t tell you about his real parents, then.”

Furrowing her brows, Anna leaned back against her chair. _What?_ “What are you talking about?”

“Sweetheart,” her mother said softly, turning to her. “You were really young at the time, but Kristoff is adopted – the Bjorgman’s are lovely people and took him in when he was a child.”

_Oh._ Not that it mattered, but Anna wondered why he never told her that.

“Only because his parents were a couple of junkies.” Her father picked his fork back up.

“Agnarr! Inappropriate!”

“Darling, it’s not exactly a secret; the entire town knew about it.”

“But it is not an acceptable topic for the table. Or anywhere in this home.”

Shocked at his absolute insensitivity, Anna fell speechless. If that was true, how could her father be so callous about it?

_That’s_ why Kristoff never told her – because he was probably embarrassed about it.

“Dad.” To everyone’s surprise, Elsa spoke, her voice strong. “Whatever happened when he a kid was _not_ his fault.”

“I never said it was, Elsa. But it explains some things.” He was so casually cruel in his tone. “People like that rarely end up as productive members of society. Sooner or later they fall off the wagon. I’ve seen it _plenty_ of times on the job.” He took a bite of his dinner. “And his hair is way too long; I don’t know why young men these days –”

Anna pushed her chair away from the table, scraping against the carpet. Without another word, she stood up and left the dining room, absolutely _shaking_ with anger.

\------

“You know,” Anna said breathlessly, her head falling on Kristoff’s bare chest. “I think we’re getting _really_ good at this.”

Laughing, Kristoff stroked his hand down the skin of her back. “I’m gonna have to agree.”

The afternoon sunlight streamed in through the window of his room and lit up Anna’s red hair as she crawled on top of him, her hands under her chin as she gazed at him lovingly.

Her face was flushed and her hair was tousled; Kristoff felt a dizzying sense of pride knowing he was the cause of it.

Anna kissed him deeply and his head fell back against the pillow as he tangled a hand into her hair.

She broke away and placed kisses up his jaw, traveling up to his ear. “I _really_ liked that thing you did with your mouth,” she whispered.

Kristoff flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. “You drive me fucking _wild._ ”

Anna giggled and pulled him down to her, kissing him senseless.

Kristoff’s hand slid down her body and grabbed her thigh, causing Anna to whimper under him and scratch at his back.

Right when his fingers slipped between her legs, she pulled back.

“Kristoff, I am _so_ down for a round two…but can we have lunch first?”

Kristoff laughed and removed his hand as he kissed her nose. “Of course – I’m pretty hungry, too. That was…quite the workout.”

“I’ll say.” Anna wriggled beneath him, rubbing her body against him. “You made me finish _twice._ ”

Kristoff nearly growled as he went for her neck, biting and kissing the soft skin. “Let me make it three,” he begged.

Anna gasped and gripped at his hair, that familiar heat building within her. “M-maybe lunch could wait a bit.”

But then they heard a crash from the kitchen and a muffled, “Ah, shit.”

Kristoff buried his nose in her neck and sighed. “I think Sven stopped by for his lunch break.”

“If he’s making food anyway…” Anna suggested.

“Alright.” Kissing her jaw, Kristoff pushed himself off of her, then got out of bed. “We’ll pick this up after?” he asked, pulling up his jeans.

“Oh, _absolutely._ ” Anna eyed him openly as he grabbed his shirt. She cleared her throat obviously and held out her hand.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Kristoff tossed her the shirt. “You’re so lucky you’re cute. I don’t walk around half-naked for just anyone,” he joked.

“If Sven wasn’t here, I’d have you walk around fully naked.” Anna grinned and slipped his t-shirt over her head before crawling out of his bed.

He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. “God, that shirt looks so much better on you.”

“Really?” Anna ran her hands through his hair to help smooth it down. “Because I think it looks even better when neither of us are wearing it.”

Groaning, Kristoff gripped her hips. “Forget Sven; let’s just get back in bed.”

Anna laughed and gently pushed at his chest. “But now I’m hungry. Let’s eat and then we can come _right_ back.”

He let her go with another kiss and Anna went for the door.

“I’m just gonna use the bathroom real quick,” she said.

Kristoff pinched her bottom as she opened the door and Anna jumped and giggled before winking at him and rushing down the thin hall to the bathroom.

Kristoff closed the door and was surprised to see Sven leaning against the kitchen counter eating an already-made grilled cheese sandwich.

“Hey, man,” Sven said, his mouth full.

“When did you get here?” Kristoff asked as he crossed through the living room and into the kitchen to wash his hands.

He shrugged. “Eh, somewhere between ‘harder, Kristoff’ and ‘oh God, don’t stop’.”

In response, Kristoff dried his hands before he grabbed the bag of chips on the counter and chucked them in the trash. “Just a _little_ privacy, Sven.”

“Hey!” Sven pulled the unopened chips out of the trash and shook them. “These are still good, by the way – that ain’t gonna stop me. And what do you want me to do? The walls are thin and I only get half an hour for lunch.” He picked up his plate and chips, passing Kristoff to sit on the couch. “Honestly, not that I’m not happy for you, but it’s bogus that you’re having more sex than me; I’m losing my edge, man.”

“It helps to have a girlfriend,” Anna said as she came into the living room.

Kristoff joined her and wrapped her in his arms.

“Nah.” Sven kicked his feet up on the couch. “No offense, Anna, but I can’t be tied down. I’m a wild stallion.”

“You cried when Jenny broke it off,” Kristoff pointed out, resting his chin on Anna’s head.

“Aw, shit man, why’d you have to bring her up?” He bit hard into his sandwich. “Besides her, I’m a stallion.”

“What about Laurie?”

“Or her. _Stallion,_ ” he pressed, and Kristoff just shook his head.

“What smells so good?” Anna asked, stifling her laughter.

Sven held up his sandwich. “Grilled cheese.”

“You want one?” Kristoff asked.

“That sounds amazing.”

He kissed the top of her head and let her go to go back to the kitchen.

“Let me help.” Anna followed him and began to open the bread bag.

After turning on the stovetop and buttering the pan, Kristoff turned and saw Sven lighting a joint on the couch. “Hey,” he called over to him. “Open a window; Anna can’t go home smelling like that shit.”

“Fuck, my bad.” Sven stood up and worked on pulling up the window in the living room.

“Kristoff, it’s okay,” Anna said as she set two plates on the counter.

“Is it?” he asked skeptically.

Conceding, Anna sighed. “No, you’re right. My dad would probably call the police.”

“Sounds like your dad could use some of this,” Sven called over from the couch, taking a drag.

Anna laughed. “He probably could.”

“Sven, stop distracting us,” Kristoff said, reaching for the butter knife. “We have…plans right after lunch.”

Anna giggled and placed a piece of buttered bread in the pan.

Catching his meaning, Sven threw his hands up. “ _Again?_ ” He held the joint between his lips and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. “Christ, it’s like I own a pair of rabbits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made up for the last chapter with this lmao


	5. Late June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected break! Online classes made it way too easy to fall behind and I needed to catch up.
> 
> But I should be back to posting once a week from now on! I hope this ridiculously long chapter makes up for it :)

There was a slight drizzle outside as Anna stood by one of the kitchen windows and watched Kristoff work.

It was nice to have him around even if she wasn’t supposed to talk to him, but it was total _shit_ that she wasn’t supposed to talk to him.

She knew he had an opening shift in the morning, so she wouldn’t see him that night either.

Anna just… _hated_ their situation. She wanted to rush out in the rain, kiss him, and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to invite him inside and dry him off. Maybe they could turn on the T.V. and spend the rainy day together warm and snuggled up on the couch.

But, of course, she didn’t do any of those things.

All she did was watch him clean out the pool filter, his hair and shoulders slowly dampening from the rain.

“Anna?” Her mother walked into the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

She whipped around and shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing. Just…thinking.”

Iduna stood at the kitchen entrance for a moment before nodding and placing her hands on her hips. “Alright, well, I’m folding the laundry and I could use some help with the sheets; would you mind?” It was technically a question, but the kind where there was only one right answer.

“Sure.” Anna left the window with one last glance outside and followed her mother to the laundry room.

There were folded piles of clothes and towels on the counter and a few bundles of sheets on top of the washer.

Anna started on the pillowcases, quietly folding and stacking them as her mother began sorting the finished piles into their proper clean baskets.

When Anna moved onto the bedsheets, Iduna held the other end so they could fold them together.

It was silent for the entire time, so when her mother finally spoke, both the suddenness and content of her question made Anna jump.

“You like that boy, don’t you?”

“W-what?” There was a sudden buzzing in her ears, and Anna’s resting heartrate picked up to a sprint in less than a second. She gripped the last folded sheet in her hands to stop them from shaking.

“Kristoff,” her mother clarified. “You like him.” The expression on her face was unreadable.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice was less than convincing; it was probably one of the least believable lies she’d ever told. Anna ducked her head to put the sheet in the correct bin, praying her mother would drop the subject.

“Anna.” Iduna’s tone wasn’t stern. In fact, it was rather soft. Soft enough that Anna felt brave enough to glance up. “I’m not blind. I see you taking to him for hours at a time. I’ve caught you staring at him through that window more than once.”

Eyes wide, Anna stuttered, her body breaking out into a sweat. “Mom – it’s not…I just – nothing…” She felt like the air was sucked out of the room.

But then, something unexpected happened: her mother smiled. “Sweetheart, it’s okay.”

Anna nearly passed out. “What?”

“Help me take these to the living room, please.”

Stunned into silence, Anna automatically helped her mother carry the clean bins into the living room.

After placing the baskets on the floor, Iduna sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her, indicating for her daughter to join her.

Cautiously, Anna sat down on the edge of the couch, on edge herself.

Iduna gently brushed her daughter’s hair over her shoulder. “Anna, you understand that your father and I are strict about certain things because we want to keep you safe, right?”

Anna just nodded, deciding not to argue. She couldn’t figure out where this conversation was going. How much did her mother know? Was she okay with it or was she just being nice before all hell broke loose?

“With that said,” she said with another smile, “and I know you might find this hard to believe, I was young once, too. I had plenty of crushes when I was younger.”

“You did?” That was a surprise. But Anna felt herself relax when her mother said ‘crush’. Okay, they were still safe.

“Of course.” Iduna put her hand on Anna’s arm and gave it a soft squeeze. “I would pray that a boy I liked would ask me to a dance or notice me in the hallway. There was even a time I when I would wake up at five in the morning just to catch a glimpse of the paper boy on his route.”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh. “Mom, you _didn’t._ ” She couldn’t imagine her conservative, tight-laced mother as a boy-crazy teen.

Iduna laughed too and placed her hands in her lap. “Oh, I did. It was ridiculous, honestly.” She gave her a small smile. “So I understand. I do. And these feelings are normal – they’re nothing to be embarrassed about.”

This was one of the most civil and mature conversations Anna had ever had with her mother. It felt…nice. Very unusual, but really nice.

“But don’t worry; they fade very quickly.”

And there went the good feeling. “What do you mean?” Anna couldn’t help but feel defensive.

“Well, these boys, they’re kind and attractive, and when you’re young, that’s enough to make you fall for them. But then you grow up and you realize they were just childish fantasies. Nothing more than a silly little crush.”

There was _nothing_ ‘silly’ about what she felt for Kristoff. Her love for him was deep and real. She’d had more than her share of childish crushes and this was _not_ one of them.

But she just nodded. She knew she needed to agree to whatever her mother said.

“Your father doesn’t quite understand a woman’s heart, so don’t worry, I won’t tell him. Because I know you’re a romantic, sweetheart. And I know you feel things very strongly. But I also know you’re a smart girl. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Slowly, Anna nodded again. Swallowing her pride, she smiled and said what she knew her mother wanted to hear. “I think so. I like Kristoff, but…” She looked to the floor, the smile slipping off her face. “It will pass. It’s…not real.”

“Oh, Anna.” Noticing her crestfallen expression, Iduna putt a loving arm around her shoulders. “Don’t feel bad, sweetheart. Kristoff is a nice boy, but one day, you’ll find a wonderful man you’ll want to settle down with. You’ll find a man who can take care of you, who loves you, and who shares the same values.” She rubbed her daughter’s shoulder gently before looking at her seriously. “But you’ll never find that man if you focus all your attention on a passing fancy.”

Anna had already found that man. But again, she simply nodded and forced an understanding expression on her face. “I get it. It’s just a dumb crush.” She had to resist spitting out the words.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, darling. It’s an innocent curiosity. As long as you don’t act on these things, there’s nothing to get upset over.”

_Innocent curiosity. As long as you don’t act it._ Anna felt her skin prickle. She bit her tongue and hummed in agreement as she casually slipped out of her mother’s grasp. “I understand. Do you want help bringing these upstairs?” Trying to end the conversation, she gestured to the bins of fresh linens on the floor.

“Oh, you know what? I would really appreciate it if you would set the table for lunch. I’ll bring these up and get your sister.”

“Of course.” She nearly rushed out of the room before her mother called out to her.

“Anna, I’m really glad we had this talk.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Anna waited until she heard her mother go upstairs before she ran to the kitchen. She’d set the table in a minute.

Without wasting another second, she opened the backdoor and went straight for Kristoff.

He was a bit wet from the misting rain, but Anna didn’t care as she pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him before he even had a chance to speak.

It took him a moment to react and pull back. “Anna! What are you doing?” He looked over her shoulder at the house.

“I love you.”

Kristoff’s eyes went soft as he looked back at her. “I love you, too.”

“And we take care of each other.”

He smiled. “Of course.”

“And we share the same values.”

“I don’t entirely know what that means, but yeah. I’d say so.”

“And you’re my guy.”

“Well, you’re my girl, so I sure hope I’m your guy.”

Anna just smiled and kissed him again.

“Not sure what just happened,” Kristoff said, a grin on his face. “But I liked it.”

“Just checking things off the list.”

“What list?”

“The list that proves this is real; that what we have is real.”

Kristoff took her hand in his. The look in his dark eyes was as serious as Anna had ever seen him. “This is real.”

\------

Kristoff woke up to the sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen.

The blinds were drawn, but sunlight leaked through the sides, illuminating his room.

He rubbed his eyes and smiled as he opened them to see Anna asleep next to him, her hair and arms sprawled around the pillow. He could get used to waking up to her in his bed.

Of course they were both beat; they had stayed out until five the night before and their earlier _activities_ had tired them out, so a nap was on both of their minds.

The phone continued to ring and Kristoff was just going to ignore it, let whoever it was hang up, but they never did.

Sighing, he slipped out from under the covers and stepped over the clothes on the floor as he made his way to the door.

“Kristoff?” Anna mumbled sleepily as she woke up.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered. “I’ll be right back.”

She took his advice and rolled over, wrapping herself in the sheets.

He opened the door and quickly closed it so the ringing wouldn’t disturb his sleeping girlfriend.

Clad in only his plain boxers, Kristoff crossed the living room and yawned before leaning against the kitchen wall. “Hello?” he asked as he placed the receiver to his ear.

“Kristoff!” his mother exclaimed on the other end. “Finally; you don’t usually let the phone ring off the hook.”

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I was sleeping.”

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry I woke you! I just wanted – oh! Wait, _let_ me too you about what happened yesterday! So I went to the hair salon with your Aunt Flora and she told me that Eddie, you know, little Eddie, went and got a _tattoo_ without telling her. Just shocking! And I said ‘well, my Kristoff would never do that’, although, baby, you know you can do whatever you want, but if you ever plan on getting on, make sure to tell me so I can come with you. I know how bad you used to be with needles at the doctors. Anyway, then she said –”

“Ah, mom.” Kristoff rested his forehead on the wall. “I’m uh, kind of in the middle of something right now.” He just wanted to crawl back into bed and pull Anna back into his arms. Plus, he had no idea where this story was going, but Aunt Flora was a talker, so who knew what undoubtably long thing his mother was about to report.

“Oh! Sorry, got off track; I was just making sure you were home.”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I made some extra lemon roast chicken last night because I know how much you love it, so I wanted to drop some off.”

Eyes flying open, Kristoff pushed himself off the wall, his grip tightening on the phone. “Right now?”

“Of course! I have to run a few errands anyway. And it should last you at least a couple days – that is, if Sven doesn’t eat it all. How is that boy? I had lunch with his mother the other day and it turns out he hasn’t called her recently _either._ You boys need to call your mothers more.”

“Uh, yeah – sorry. I’ve…been busy.” He glanced at his bedroom door. “But, uh, you don’t have to bring anything. I think we’re pretty set for the week.”

“I don’t mind one bit! Whether you live here or not, I’m still gonna make sure you stay fed! I’ll be over in ten minutes!” Then she hung up.

Shit.

She really had to come over _now?_ Not only would he had to explain Anna to her, but he’d have to explain her to Anna.

He loved his family (as overbearing as they were sometimes), but he hadn’t told Anna he was adopted. What if she asked why? Kristoff didn’t want to lie to her, but he didn’t know how to tell her about his birth parents just yet.

Rushing back to his room, Kristoff opened the blinds – the sunlight less harsh than artificial light – and sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking Anna awake. “Anna? Baby, I’m sorry, but I need you to get up.”

Anna rubbed her eyes, turning over to look up at him groggily. “Hm? Kristoff, what’s wrong?”

“I think you should head home.”

“Wait, what?” Immediately awake, Anna sat up on an elbow, holding the sheet to her chest, confusion written all over her face.

“I love you – so much – but right now, you gotta go.” He got up and began collecting the clothes on the floor, putting them on the bed.

Sitting up, Anna brushed her hair out of her face and watched him, brows raised. “Kristoff, _what_ is going on?”

Kristoff sighed and sat on his side of the bed (it didn’t escape his notice that they had _sides_ ), slipping his shirt over his head. “My mom just called. She’s coming over.”

Anna’s expression didn’t change. “Okay? So you want me to…leave?”

Kristoff looked at her for a moment. “How bad does it sound if I say yes?”

Offense colored her eyes. “Uh – _really_ bad.” She grabbed her clothes off the bed and got up to dress. “Is there a reason you don’t want me to meet your mom?”

“Anna –” he started, standing as well.

“Wait.” She paused when pulling up her shorts. “Have you not told your family about me?”

His silence gave her the answer.

She furrowed her brows and scoffed, continuing to get dressed. “Because there’s a reason I can’t tell my parents; is there a reason you can’t tell yours?”

Kristoff could tell she was upset, and she had every right to be, but she didn’t understand. He buckled his belt and crossed the room to her, but she pulled away from his embrace. “Baby, come on –”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. Sorry, Kristoff, I didn’t realize I was such an embarrassment that you needed to keep me a secret.”

Kristoff couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Jesus, Anna, I never said that!”

“What else am I supposed to think?”

“I didn’t tell them because I knew you’d want to meet them and –”

“So you _don’t_ want me to meet them?”

“Will you let me finish?”

“Don’t bother.” She stormed out of his room and Kristoff followed.

“Anna, just listen, will you? Please.” He knew he had to tell her, at least partly, because he was only burying himself deeper by omitting the truth.

She turned to him, her arms crossed, but didn’t say anything else.

Kristoff gently rubbed her arms and dipped his head to look her in the eye. “There’s…something I haven’t told you.” He took a deep breath. “I’m adopted.”

Anna’s face softened, understanding in her eyes. She gave him a small smile and relaxed her stance, taking his hands in hers. “That’s all? Oh, Kristoff, I know. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Somehow, that made him feel worse. She _knew?_ He definitely didn’t tell her. Did Sven? No, he knew how Kristoff felt about his past; he wouldn’t have told her. Worried, his eyes widened. “You know? Who told you?”

“Oh, um…” Biting her lip, Anna shrugged. “I…just some people around school like forever ago.” She sounded unsure.

“Did they say anything else?” He would tell her eventually, but he wanted it to be the right time.

“Nope!” she said, almost too quickly. “I just remembered that.”

He breathed out in relief and squeezed her hands lightly. “I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

Anna kissed him softly. “I would love to meet your family.”

“Well, my mom will be over in a few minutes.”

“Then you should probably zip up your fly,” she said, looking down.

“Oh, shi–” Kristoff pulled up his fly as Anna laughed.

They finished looking somewhat presentable and Anna went to the bathroom right before Kristoff heard a distinctive knock on the door.

Psyching himself up, he opened the door to find his mother standing outside with a platter covered in tinfoil.

“Kristoff!” She called out excitedly and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hey, ma.” He hugged her back, happy to see her, even through his nerves.

“Krissy!” Running out from behind their mother, his youngest sister scrambled over and hugged him around the waist.

“Junebug!” Surprised, Kristoff looked down at the seven-year-old and smiled, playfully pulling on her overalls. “I didn’t know you were coming.” He looked at his mother as he said that.

They stepped inside so he could close the door and Bulda went over to put the platter on the counter. “Marnie is at the mall and Jason is out with the neighborhood kids. Besides, she wanted to see her big brother.” She smiled and shrugged. “It’s not like you’ve been over recently…”

“I know, ma. I’m sorry. I’ll come over soon.” Kristoff picked up Juno, grinning as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re getting so big!”

“Krissy, guess what!”

“What?”

“I’m finally the tallest in my class! Even more than the boys!”

“Good for you! You know, I wasn’t the tallest until high school, so I think you beat me.”

Juno’s smile widened, showing off her missing bottom tooth. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah. You started a new record.”

They heard the bathroom door close and Bulda looked at Kristoff curiously. “Is Sven here? I didn’t see his van in the parking lot, and that thing is _impossible_ to miss.”

Kristoff gently put Juno down and stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets. “No, mom, uh –”

Anna walked out of the hallway and stopped suddenly, looking at the three people by the counter. “Hi.” She smiled shyly.

A sweet smile spread over Bulda’s face as she glanced at her son before looking back to the unknown girl. “Hello, dear.”

“Mom, this is Anna,” Kristoff said as his girlfriend come over to him. She reached for his hand, so he removed them from his pockets and she squeezed it supportively. He smiled. “Anna, this is my mother.”

“It’s so wonderful to meet you,” Anna said. She looked down at Juno and smiled. “Both of you. Kristoff has told me so much about you.”

“Kristoff!” Crossing the counter, Bulda smacked him on the shoulder.

“Ow! Ma!”

“Why haven’t you told me about this lovely girl?”

“I’m sorry! I just…I didn’t…”

She looked at Anna again and gasped happily. “Wait a minute…Anna Anderson, is that you?”

Anna smiled and nodded, then laughed when Bulda pulled her into a hug, pulling her away from Kristoff.

“I haven’t seen you since you were little!” She pulled away, but kept her at arm’s length. “Look how much you’ve grown! You know, I actually ran into your mother the other day!”

“Oh, um –”

“Oh!” She let Anna go and turned on her son. “Kristoff, don’t be rude; introduce her to your sister.”

Running his hand through his hair, Kristoff looked at his mother sheepishly. “Sorry. Anna, this is Juno.” He took his sister’s small hand in his and she smiled.

“Hi, Juno!” Anna smiled at the young girl. “I’m Kristoff’s friend, Anna.”

“Girlfriend,” Kristoff explained softly. “Anna’s my girlfriend, Junebug.”

His sister grinned and shook his hand with both of hers excitedly. “You have a girlfriend? Do you love her?”

“Juno!” Her mother chided. “You don’t ask people that. Even if it _is_ a very good question,” she finished, unable to keep her own curiosity at bay.

“I do.” Kristoff answered her regardless, glancing at Anna, who’s smile made him lose his breath.

“And I love him, too,” Anna told her.

Bulda looked between the two young adults and gently tapped her daughter’s shoulder. “Juno, we’re going to run some errands after this, so I want you to use the bathroom now, okay?”

“But I don’t need to pee,” she pouted.

“Go try.”

Juno let go of Kristoff’s hand and went towards the bathroom, then Bulda raised a brow playfully. “So…how long has this been going on?”

“Over a month,” Kristoff said. It felt like so much longer, though.

“Well,” she said, surprised, but grinning. “I am just…so happy!” She pulled them both into a hug and sniffed.

“Mom,” Kristoff muttered, trying to stop the onslaught of emotions that was sure to come.

“I’m sorry.” She pulled back and beamed at them. “I just never thought this would happen. My Kristoff was always a loner,” she told Anna. “Never very good at talking to girls.”

“Mom!” Kristoff blushed and looked at Anna, shaking his head. “That’s not true. Mostly. Only a bit.”

“Anna, is he treating you well?”

“ _Mom._ ”

Anna giggled the placed a hand on his bicep. “He’s a perfect gentleman, Mrs. Bjorgman.”

“Please, dear, call me Bulda! There’s no need for formalities; if Kristoff loves you, then I hope you know that I do, too.”

An honest, grateful expression swam in Anna’s eyes as she smiled brightly. “ _Thank you,_ Bulda. That means so much.”

Bulda held her hand warmly. “You must come over for dinner! Oh, invite your parents, too!”

Kristoff looked at Anna, silently asking if she wanted to tell his mother the truth or if he should.

“Oh, um…” Anna smiled nervously and glanced at Kristoff, then his mother. “Mrs. – Bulda, my parents don’t know. They…don’t allow me to date. But Kristof is just so…he’s been so understanding about all this. If you could please not tell them…”

“Oh, dear, of course not! You’re old enough to make your own choices.” Bulda looked at her seriously. “I’m absolutely _thrilled_ about this, but I won’t say anything to anyone if that’s not what you want.”

“Thank you, ma.” Kristoff knew his mother was a self-diagnosed gossip, but she wasn’t a liar. If she said she wouldn’t tell anyone, then she wouldn’t.

“All a mother wants is for their babies to be happy. If this is the reason you’ve been so busy, I’m not going to complain. But I insist that you both come over for dinner! Please?”

“I would love to!” Anna grinned and leaned against Kristoff’s shoulder.

“What about Friday?”

“That’s perfect! Kristoff, does that work for you?”

“I feel like I’m going to regret this,” he said, “but yeah. That works.”

His mother clasped her hands excitedly. “Anna, the family is going to _love_ you!”

“And embarrass me,” Kristoff mumbled.

“Oh, shush.” Anna kissed his cheek. “This will be fun!”

Just having her by him, feeling her lips on his skin, could relax Kristoff like nothing else.

There was a flush and Juno rushed back into the living room.

“Young lady, did you wash your hands?” Bulda asked, hands on her hips.

Having been caught, Juno dropped her head and went back to the bathroom.

“She’s adorable,” Anna said. “I can’t wait to get to know her better. And the rest of your family, too.” She brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Bulda smiled and went back to the counter, picking up the platter of chicken. “Is there anything particular you’d like for dinner, Anna?” She opened the fridge to find a place to fit the platter inside. “Are you a vegetarian? I know that’s a big thing these days.”

“Oh, nope. I’m sure anything you make will be lovely.”

Closing the fridge, Bulda reached up to the freezer to grab the ice tray.

Juno ran back toward them and held up her hands. “Washed them!”

“Good.” Bulda placed a few ice cubes in a dishtowel and walked back to them. “We need to head to the pharmacy, so say your goodbyes.”

“Bye, Krissy.” She hugged Kristoff again and he gave her a big one in return.

“I’ll be over for dinner in a few days; Anna’s coming, too. Would you like that?”

“Yes! She’s really pretty.” Juno pulled away to look up at Anna.

“She really is.” Kristoff grinned as Anna blushed.

“You’re really pretty, too, Juno. I _love_ your shirt!”

“Thank you!” She tugged on the shirt under her overalls. “It’s new. I really like the flowers.”

“Juno, baby, Kristoff and Anna are busy, but we’ll see them soon, okay?” Bulda held her daughter’s hand.

“Okay. Bye, Anna. It was nice to meet you!”

“You too!”

Bulda handed Anna the towel filled with ice. “You might want to ice that, honey,” she said with a wink, glancing at Anna’s neck.

Kristoff flushed as he noticed a rather obvious hickey on the newly exposed side of Anna’s neck.

Blushing herself, Anna took the towel. “Oh, God, um…thank you.”

Bulda lowered her voice so Juno couldn’t hear. “Are you two using protection? Do you need me to pick anything up at the pharmacy?”

“Okay!” Kristoff said loudly as Anna sputtered next to him. “Goodbye, mom – we’ll see you Friday.”

“Are you sure? I’d be happy to!”

“We’re _fine,_ ” he said through his humiliation.

“Alright, you’re busy; I understand.” She gave them a knowing smile. “We’ll let you get back to It.”

When his mother and sister left the apartment, Kristoff leaned against the door and looked at Anna in exasperation. “You _sure_ you want to go over for dinner?”

“Absolutely.” Anna smiled as she put the cold towel to her neck. “But right now, I’m going to pay you back for this.”

\------

“Mom!” Marnie complained across the table. “Jason’s chewing with his mouth open again!” The fourteen-year-old shoved her younger brother when he opened his mouth wider and chewed obnoxiously in her face. “Ew!”

“Honey,” Bulda glanced at her husband as she cleaned up the spilled peas that Juno had knocked over. “Could you handle this?”

“Jason,” Cliff said from the other end of the table. “Knock it off.”

The kid slumped in his chair. “But it’s _funny._ ”

“No, it’s not,” Marnie told him. “It’s disgusting. Grow up.”

“I’m eleven! How fast do you think I can grow?”

“Faster!”

Anna grinned at the scene, glancing at Kristoff who just shook his head playfully.

The entire dinner had been like this – loud and messy, and Anna _loved_ it. Unimportant squabbles broke out almost as often as someone dropped a dish or utensil.

Stories were told about the small, crowded table that made everyone laugh, but Anna’s favorites were the ones told at Kristoff’s expense, after which he’d blush heavily and insist that the tale was only _slightly_ true; they liked to embellish.

Trying to turn to Kristoff, Anna accidentally hit her glass of wine with her elbow and gasped in horror as it spread over the tablecloth.

“Napkins!” Bulda called out and everyone scrambled to get enough napkins to stop the stream of liquid from dripping over the edge.

“I am _so_ sorry!” Anna exclaimed, face on fire. “I didn’t –”

“Oh, honey, it’s alright!” Bulda smiled at her. “Do you see how many stains this tablecloth has? And this is our good one!”

“This gives me an excuse to pour some more for myself.” Cliff winked and got up to retrieve the bottle from the kitchen.

“I’m just so, _so_ sorry,” Anna emphasized.

Kristoff took her hand in his. “Anna, I _promise_ it’s okay. I’m honestly surprised it took this long; usually someone spills their drink fifteen minutes in.”

“Yeah, and usually it’s Jason,” Marnie said.

“Shut up!”

“Jason!” His mother scolded. “Apologize.”

“Sorry, Marnie,” he grumbled.

“I even spilled gravy on my dress,” Juno said someone proudly. “It’s okay!”

“What?” Bulda pulled back the tablecloth and sighed at the dark mark on her youngest child’s dress. “And this is why we put a napkin in our laps,” she reminded her. “Go change for dessert, baby; I’ll have to get that out later.”

Juno pushed out her chair and ran out of the room, excited at the prospect of dessert.

“Anna, dear, are you finished?” Bulda asked, gesturing to her plate.

“Yes, thank you. The chicken was wonderful, Bulda. I can see where Kristoff gets his cooking skills from.” She giggled as her boyfriend blushed for what must have been the tenth time that night.

Bulda smiled approvingly.

Cliff came back into the dining room and poured all the adults more wine, and Marnie held out her juice glass as a suggestion.

“Nice try,” he said and kissed her forehead. “Now, why don’t you and your brother help us clean up?”

She rolled her eyes, but stood up and began to collect dishes.

“That means you too, son.”

Jason sighed dramatically and stood up.

“Oh, let me help,” Anna said, beginning to collect her plate.

“No, dear, you’re a guest,” Bulda insisted. “Kristoff, why don’t you take Anna on a tour of the house as we set up dessert?”

“Oh my gosh, I would _love_ that,” Anna gasped.

“Then I guess I don’t have a choice,” Kristoff said, not minding one bit.

They took their wine glasses and she followed him down to his family’s newly furnished basement before he brought her back to walk around the first floor, minus the kitchen since everyone else was currently crashing around in there.

Anna looked at the family photos scattered about the walls and tables. Everyone was smiling – happy.

Unlike in hers. Apparently, when you got professional family portraits taken, you weren’t supposed to smile. The one that hung in her father’s study looked like a hostage situation.

She also noticed multiple baby and toddler pictures of Kristoff’s siblings, but none of him. The earliest one she could fine of him must have been from when he was around seven or eight.

She pointed it out, gushing over just how _adorable_ he was and grinned when he ushered her along, red-faced.

“Can I see your room?” she asked when he finished the small first floor.

“My room?”

“Well, your old room. Where you grew up.”

For a moment, he looked far off before coming back to her. “Sure.”

Anna slipped her hand through his as he led her up the stairs and he smiled at her gratefully.

It was honestly a selfish request, she knew, but Anna just wanted to learn as much about Kristoff that she could.

The second story had a hall lined with a few doors.

Juno ran out of one of the rooms, now wearing a mismatched shirt and skirt. She greeted them as she bolted down the stairs.

Anna smiled as Kristoff opened a door and took her into a small bedroom with two twin beds. He let go of her hand to gesture to the room.

“Well, here we are.”

Anna walked farther into the room, looking at the side covered in clothes, action figures, posters, and books which all clearly belonged to a pre-teen.

“I shared with Jason,” Kristoff explained. “Although, he wasn’t even born when I first came here.”

Anna’s eyes explored the empty side; the long unused bed and clean wall. She imagined Kristoff around ten or so, sharing this room with a new baby brother.

She pictured the child in the pictures downstairs with those wide, brown eyes and unruly blond hair. Or the lanky young teen who hadn’t quite grown into his ears or nose yet.

Although she couldn’t quite explain why, Anna was suddenly overcome with emotion. Kristoff was just so _wonderful._ His family was so wonderful.

“Anna, are you alright?” Kristoff asked, noticing her watery eyes.

“Yes,” she said, smiling at him and wiping at her eyes. “I just love you. A lot.”

Kristoff put his glass down on the windowsill and pulled her into his arms. “I love you, too.”

Anna kissed him before she placed her glass next to his and led him to the small bed.

Kristof sat down on the edge and Anna set herself in his lap, curling into his chest. She played with the ends of his hair as she smiled at him.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked softly.

“You.”

“You can ask.” Kristoff’s eyes were open and honest.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I can see the question written all over your face.” He smiled and Anna slightly shrugged.

“It’s none of my business…”

“Since when has that ever stopped you?”

“Hey!” She smacked his shoulder. “I’m trying to be considerate here.”

“I appreciate it. But if you want to know…” He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I’ll tell you.”

Anna tucked her head under his chin. “I love your family,” she started. “All of them.”

“But you’re wondering how I got here,” he finished for her.

“Is that awful?” she asked, pulling back to look at him. “I know I can be nosey. Like, _really_ nosey.”

“No, Anna.” Kristoff kissed said nose and looked at her honestly. “I’ve been wanting to tell you. I guess I just didn’t know when. Or how.”

“I’ll listen for as long as it takes.”

So he told her.

“She was… _sixteen?_ ” Anna clarified in astonishment.

“Yeah. And my d – _he_ was twenty-seven.”

“Oh my god.”

To occupy his hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around Anna, Kristoff took her hand in his and played with her fingers. “I don’t remember a lot of it,” he confessed. “I remember the fighting, though. But I didn’t even know they were using until I was older. He got her into some _really_ bad stuff. Hard stuff. And at the time, I didn’t understand.”

Anna stroked through his hair, her fingers lightly scratching against his scalp in the way she knew he liked.

“I was seven when he finally left.”

“Oh, Kristoff, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be; he was an asshole. They never should have gotten married to begin with, but I guess they thought they didn’t have much of a choice. It was a wonder they lasted that long.”

“So what happened after he left?” she asked gently.

“My mom didn’t have anywhere to go. She didn’t have a job and her family didn’t want her. My mom, well, my _other_ mom,” he corrected, “and dad took us in. Marnie was a newborn, so they were already dealing with a lot. But my mom wasn’t going to let us –” He stopped, not sure how to continue.

“Your parents are some of the _best_ people I have ever met.” Anna looked him in the eyes, honesty and love reflecting in hers.

Kristoff gave her a small grin. “They’re pretty great. Embarrassing as hell, but great.”

“I _loved_ that story about them and your fifth grade Christmas pageant.”

“Like I said: embarrassing.”

Anna just smiled and settled back to listen. “What happened next?”

“Well,” Kristoff’s thumb rubbed small circles on the back of Anna’s hand, “my mom got clean, and for a while, things were really good. Then they got bad again. She said she was out looking for work, but she fell back into her old crowd. Figured she couldn’t take care of me, so she gave me up and left, too.”

Anna knew Kristoff. She knew he acted like he didn’t really care. Like he could play it down. But she could see in his eyes that it hurt, and a part of it always would.

She kissed right between his brows in a silent promise that she would always stay.

“Then the adoption process was fucking awful,” Kristoff continued, eyes flashing in anger. “The court didn’t want my parents to take me in because they were black – how _fucked_ is that?”

“It’s _fucked,_ ” Anna agreed. She rarely ever used that word, but it was the only one that was appropriate; the system was fucked.

“But since my birth parents were total junkies, they figured I was a lost cause anyway and looked the other way.” Before Anna could express her disagreement in his wording, Kristoff squeezed her hand. “I am _so_ glad they thought that because my parents are the best things that could have happened to me. I have no idea where I would have ended up without them.”

“I’m so happy you ended up here. Kristoff, I am so blessed to know you.”

He fell silent. Kristoff looked at her; studied her face. He stared into her eyes with so much passion that Anna was knocked speechless herself.

He kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers.

“Thank you for telling me,” she whispered. “I know it was hard.”

“I trust you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He kissed her again, longer this time, and pulled her closer to his chest.

Anna’s hand slid down from his hair to rest on his cheek, gently scratching the stubble that his mother had chastised him about.

As Kristoff’s hand cradled the back of her head, they heard three separate gasps from the hall.

They broke apart to find his siblings standing at the door.

Juno covered her eyes with her hands as Jason gagged.

“ _Gross!_ ”

“It’s not gross, it’s _romantic,_ ” Marnie said matter-of-factly. “Not like you’d be able to understand.”

“Ugh, I don’t _want_ to,” he said with a grimace.

“Don’t be so sure,” Kristoff said, not letting go of Anna. “Wait till you’re older, bud; you’ll feel the same way.”

“No _way._ Girls are gross.”

“You think I’m gross?” Anna fake pouted, causing Kristoff to grin.

“N-no!” the boy backtracked. “I mean – you’re different. You’re an adult. Grown-up girls are okay. They’re not annoying.”

“I’m not annoying!” Juno countered, hands still over her eyes.

“Junebug, you can open your eyes,” Kristoff told her.

Carefully, she peaked between ger fingers before dropping her hands. “Momma said to close my eyes with people kiss on T.V. because it leads to grown-up stuff and I’m not ‘posed to look!”

The couple on the bed flushed as Marnie laughed.

“Mom told us to come get you for dessert,” she giggled. She turned Juno away and walked her back down the hall, still laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Jason asked as he followed his sisters.

“Oh, God.” Anna couldn’t help but laugh too as she leaned her head on Kristoff’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think this at the time, but it was probably a good thing I never had a girlfriend in high school,” he said. “Believe me when I say this house has _no_ privacy.”

“I believe it.” Anna stood up and offered her hand to Kristoff, who took it. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m in the mood for some dessert _and_ more of this wine.” She grabbed her glass before heading to the door. “I’m only allowed to have church wine; this is _so_ much better!”

\------

“Do…you want to see my room?” Anna asked on the drive home.

“Hm?” Kristoff glanced at her, making sure he heard her correctly.

“I was just thinking that I’ve seen both your homes and you haven’t gotten to see mine. It doesn’t seem fair.”

“It’s okay. I mean, there’s a reason for that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Anna bit her lip in thought.

After dinner at Kristoff’s family’s house, she was about to go back to her sterile, quiet one. She didn’t want to.

She wanted to go back and partake in the family game night they’d invited her to join, but it was getting too close to her curfew and she had to head home.

She wanted to share her world with Kristoff just as much as he shared with her.

“What about tonight?” she asked suddenly.

“You wanna go out tonight? We could do that.”

“No, I…” Anna turned to him. “I want to stay in. At my place. And I want you to stay with me.”

Pulling up to a stop sign, Kristoff took that opportunity to look at her directly. “You…want me to come over?” His expression was difficult to read.

“I know it’s risky, but if you come over later and we’re quiet, what’s the difference between that and me sneaking out?”

Alright, the look in his eyes was definitely one of disbelief. “The difference is that I’d be in your _house._ And if your dad finds me, I’m pretty sure he’d chase me off with a shotgun.”

“My dad doesn’t own a shotgun,” Anna informed him. “He has a pistol.”

“Jesus Christ.” He just shook his head as he drove through the intersection.

“Forget it,” Anna said, staring out the window at the reluctance in his tone. “It was a dumb idea.”

“Whoa, hey, I didn’t say that.”

“But you –”

“I think it’s a bad idea, not a dumb one.”

She looked up at him curiously. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying yes because you are a _bad_ influence, Anna Anderson.”

Anna laughed excitedly and kissed his cheek. “Really?”

“I’ll come over at the normal time; that should be enough time to write my last will and testament.”

“Can I have your guitar?”

“You are _so_ funny,” Kristoff deadpanned.

She kissed him again as he turned onto her street.

Like usual, Anna went inside and greeted her parents, then held back the urge to sprint up the stairs.

When she got to her rom, she looked around, taking in how messy it was.

She got to work straightening up her records and magazines, making her bed, and picking up any dirty clothes strewn around the floor.

Sure, maybe she left stuff around his apartment sometimes, but she didn’t want Kristoff to think that she was a _total_ slob. This was the first time he’d be in her room and she wanted to make a good impression.

The hours dragged as she waited for everyone to go to bed and for Kristoff to show up.

Finally, she heard the telltale sound of pebbles hitting her window. Anna practically ran to her window and pulled it open, smiling down at Kristoff.

“Can I come up?”

“What kind of question is that? Get up here!”

He quietly (Anna was always amazed as just how stealthily he moved) retrieved the ladder and climbed up to her window.

Anna stepped back as he climbed in, then he stood up and looked around her room with a smile.

“Nice crib,” he whispered, humor in his eyes.

“Why, thank you,” Anna whispered back. “Let me show you around.” She grabbed his hand and walked him around her well-lit room, both of them making sure to keep their voices low.

“This is my record collection.”

“Lots of Carpenters,” Kristoff noted, looking through the disks.

“Yeah, I really like them.”

“I’m gonna need to learn how to play some of their songs.” He was speaking more to himself, but the thought made Anna’s stomach flutter at just how much she loved him.

“Here’s the famous vanity,” she said as she leaned against it. “It’s where I make myself pretty.”

Kristoff shook his head and held her waist in his hands, placing a soft kiss on her jaw. “Nope; that’s all you, baby.”

Anna shivered and gently slid his hands from her waist to hold them in hers. “Wait till you see my favorite.” She led him over to the bed and sat him down. She placed herself next to him, keeping his hand in hers. “My bed,” she added needlessly. “Y’know – get lots of sleeping done in this thing.”

Kristoff’s hand gently stroked hers before trailing up her arm. “Just sleeping?” His eyes were dark and heavy.

Again, Anna felt a ripple down her spine. “…So far.”

He leaned in and kissed her.

Anna responded instantly, letting Kristoff lay her down as they scooted up the bed.

She sighed as he deepened the kiss and placed himself over her, his wight welcome on her body.

Anna was hoping for this at first, but as Kristoff began to unzip the back of her dress, she changed her mind. Having sex right then and there just didn’t feel right. For once, she was willing to admit that it was _too_ risky.

“Wait. Stop.” She gently pushed at his shoulders.

He pulled away immediately, concern in his eyes. “Anna? What’s wrong?”

She sat up, holding her now loose dress to her chest. “I’m sorry; I can’t do this here. With my parents in the other room, it’s just…too weird. I’m really sorry.”

“Hey,” Kristoff said softly, sitting up as well. “It’s okay; there’s no reason to apologize.”

Anna shook her head, chewing on her lip. “No, because you came here expecting…and I don’t…”

“Anna.” He placed his palm against her cheek to get her to look at him. “It doesn’t matter what I was expecting. If you don’t want to do anything, then we won’t. I just want to be with you, alright? How we are right now is perfect.”

God, she loved him. “And you’ll stay?”

“Of course. As long as I can.”

She kissed him softly, smiling against his lips.

“We can stay here,” Kristoff said once Anna pulled away. “Above the covers, fully clothed.”

“I was thinking more like _under_ the covers and fully clothed.”

“Even better.”

Anna quickly took a trip to the bathroom to wash up, moving through the hall quieter than she’d ever been in her life.

She groaned inwardly when she discovered she’d started her period.

Oh yeah; _definitely_ no sex that night. But Kristoff made a great heat pad.

When she brushed her teeth and finished up in the bathroom, she snuck back to her room.

The sight of Kristoff waiting for her in her bed caused a sense of warmth to rush through her. He’d kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable.

“Do you mind if I change?” she asked, pulling a nightgown out of a dresser drawer.

“ _God_ no.”

“I just didn’t want you to feel like I was teasing you or something.”

“You tease me just by walking around; go ahead.”

Anna grinned and began to undress. “I would offer you something to sleep in, but I don’t think anything of mine would fit,” she joked.

Kristoff laid on his back, his hands behind his head as he watched her, unable to look away. “It’s alright; I don’t think I’d look as cute as you.”

Anna snorted and slipped the nightgown on. “Yeah, right,” she said, showing off the long, cotton nightdress. “I look like a grandma in this.”

“I’ve literally never been more attracted to you.”

Careful to stifle her laugh, Anna grabbed the pillow from her chair and chucked it at him. “ _Ass._ ”

“Hey, I can’t help it if you look sexy in everything. I don’t know what you want me to do.” He grinned up at her and Anna blushed, but giggled again.

She turned off the lights and the two of them settled in under the covers, snuggling close.

With his arms around her, Anna swiftly found herself dozing off. “I had a great night,” she mumbled, feeling his heat through her nightgown.

“Then we’ll do it again.” Kristoff spoke quietly into her ear. “I love you, Anna.”

“I love you, too,” she slurred out as sleep took over.

And when she woke up, Anna swore the empty spot next to her was still warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think we've got smooth sailing for much longer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Early July

For the past three years, the Fourth of July was always spent in the apartment, but Kristoff never minded. It’s not like he cared about the holiday to begin with, and ever since he moved out of his parents’ place, he knew Sven needed him more than anyone.

It was a hard day for him. No, it was downright miserable.

The curtains were drawn and the lights were turned off. Sven turned on the T.V. for background noise, but he didn’t watch it. He only sat in the living room and stared out at nothing for hours on end.

And Kristoff always sat with him.

He would bring Sven food and water throughout the day and remind him to eat, but besides that, he wouldn’t talk. He would just sit and wait for Sven to speak if he could bring himself to.

This year, it was the same set up, and luckily Anna was joining her family for the town’s festivities, so Kristoff didn’t have to worry about blowing her off.

He really couldn’t be anywhere else.

It was about eight in the evening when Sven finally spoke. “It’s just so fucked up, man.”

Kristoff just nodded, glancing at his friend as he glared at nothing. Sven needed to get his feelings out and he would listen.

“I mean…it’s just so fucking _unfair._ ”

Again, Kristoff simply nodded.

“You know, ten years ago I wasn’t even _allowed_ in half the places in this fucking town.” Sven’s fingers dug into the upholstery of the armchair. His brown eyes were filled with resentment and exhaustion. “And then they just send me off to fight for _what?_ This war wasn’t even _about_ us. And I still went over there and –” He stopped.

It was never easy for him to talk about, so Kristoff sat silently like they had all day and let him take all the time he needed.

Kristoff never went to Vietnam. He knew that Sven had seen and done things that the average person could never imagine.

He was also white; he would never be able to understand the war Sven had to fight each day just by living in their town.

Sven usually took it all in stride. He held his head high and laughed and had fun and just _lived_ because that’s who he was as a person. But he deserved to grieve, too. Grieve what he lost those months overseas and the life he was never allowed while at home.

So, Kristoff just listened. He listened and was there for his friend in any way he could be.

“That shit doesn’t wash off in the fucking sink,” Sven continued, voice far away. “But I thought…maybe, just maybe, when I got back, things would be different. I’d be a hero. I’d be respected. All I got was spat on and called a baby killer. Women still clutch their purses when they see me coming. Nothing changed.” He looked down at the untouched plate of food on the coffee table like he was finally going to touch it, then looked away, clearly not in the mood.

“You need to eat,” Kristoff reminded him for the tenth time that day.

“I will later.” Sven, as well, had repeated this sentence multiple times.

It was quiet again.

Kristoff knew Sven wasn’t paying attention to the time, so he updated him when it was near eight-thirty. “It’s almost time,” he warned him.

Most of all, Sven hated the fireworks. “They expect me to celebrate this country,” he mumbled as he stood up, ready to hole himself in the bathroom; the explosions were more muffled in there than anywhere else in their apartment. “I hate this fucking holiday.”

“I know.” There was nothing more to say.

Sven paused and looked down. “I’ll be better tomorrow.”

“I know. But you don’t have to be. Be fucking angry.”

“I’m too tired.” He left Kristoff in the living room and headed toward the bathroom.

“Hey,” Kristoff said, standing as well. “Let me stay with you. Please.”

Sven nodded silently and pulled his friend into a hug.

No matter how much they ragged on each other, they needed each other; they were brothers in every way but blood.

Kristoff hugged him tighter, and held his trembling form on the bathroom floor as they listened to the fireworks. He didn’t know if the shaking was due to anger or fear. Maybe a horrifying mix of both.

\------

“Are you sure this is safe?” Elsa asked from the back of the van for the millionth time, narrowly avoiding a box sliding off a pile of who-knew-what.

“Oh, yeah,” Sven called back, humor shining in his eyes. “The trick is to hold on tight,” he said as he turned another corner.

Being on her knees, Elsa nearly fell over again before Anna caught her arm.

“Come on, Elsa! This is fun! Just sit on your butt.”

Slightly grumbling, she situated herself on the floor of the VW van since the seats had been removed in the back. “Hey, Anna, why don’t you ask your _boyfriend_ why he’s okay with you riding in this death trap?”

“Hey!” Sven rubbed the steering wheel. “Don’t listen to her, baby, you’re perfect.”

“Because I wanted to,” Anna said, shrugging.

“I couldn’t talk her out of it.” Kristoff turned to look at them from the front. “And she insisted on the back. You know what she’s like – I can’t say no to her.”

“Aw!” Anna clambered up to her knees and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Okay, but why do _I_ have to ride in the back?” Elsa asked.

“Because I wanted to sit next to my sister,” Anna pouted, giving her wide eyes.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” she said, already giving in. She crossed her arms, but a small smile traced her lips.

“I told you,” Kristoff said. “It must be her eyes; you can’t say no.”

“That’s because I’m a _witch,_ ” Anna purred as she crawled back up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. “I’m a love witch and I put you under my spell; I slipped love potions in your food.”

“That explains why everything tastes sweeter when you’re around.” He turned his head to look at her and Anna wasted no time putting her lips to his.

“Ugh,” Elsa groaned from the back.

Neither of them listened and their kiss grew heated until Sven swerved suddenly to the side and laughed when Anna toppled over.

“Quit shoving it in us single people’s faces!” He grinned as he swerved back.

“You’re just jealous because the only relationship you’ve had in months is with your car,” Kristoff said, smugger than his usual demeaner.

“Damn straight. And I love the girl, but I can’t exactly fu–”

“Are we almost there?” Elsa interjected from the back. “Please tell me we’re almost there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sven smiled at her in the review mirror. “We’re almost there.”

True to his word, he soon drove off the dirt road and into an open, grassy field.

It was such a beautiful day that he’d suggested they go to this place right outside of town. True, he told them he typically went there after dark with some people from work to get high, but he assured them it was really nice during the day.

Setting up their blanket by a large tree, the four of them sat out under the sun, joking and sharing stories, eating the miscellaneous snacks they’d packed, and Elsa and Sven even found an unexpected connection over their opinions on arthouse films.

Eventually, Sven claimed the blanket as his napping spot.

Elsa had brought her art supplies in the van, so she set them up nearby and began painting the new landscape.

Kristoff and Anna sat in the grass, in their own little world.

Kristoff laid his head in Anna’s lap as she made a daisy chain with the flowers that sprouted out of the ground.

She was wearing a white dress and as she smiled down at him, the sun created a halo effect around her hair. Kristoff hadn’t believed in angels until that very moment.

He plucked a flower that was resting by her freckled leg and reached up to slide it behind her ear.

Anna beamed at him and kissed his palm. “I love you,” she said as she placed her thin flower crown on his head.

“I love you, too.”

Carefully sliding out from under his head, Anna laid down next to him in the grass.

Kristoff looked up as if he could see past his forehead. “You know that Sven is going to tease me about this for the rest of my life,” he joked, referencing the flower crown.

“But you’ll wear it for me?”

And with those eyes, of _course_ he would. He would wear it until they all died and fell apart. “I love it.” He leaned in to kiss her and Anna hummed out of pure joy.

“Kristoff?” she asked when they separated.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking…” Looking into his dark eyes filled with sunlight, Anna took a deep breath. “What’s going to happen to us?”

“What are you talking about?”

She worried her lip between her teeth. “I mean…when I go to school in the fall. I just want things to stay like this forever.”

Kristoff took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. “I’ll wait for you.”

Her blue eyes sparkled. “You will?”

“Jesus, of course. Anna, you – you are the love of my life.”

She couldn’t hold back and kissed him again, full and deep.

“This isn’t just some summer fling,” he promised against her lips before kissing her again.

Anna giggled and crawled on top of him. “So I guess you’re stuck with me then, huh?”

“Looks like it.”

“Hey.” A playful smile spreading across her face, Anna gently stroked his jaw. “What do you say we gross Elsa out some more?”

Kristoff rolled them over and grinned at her wild laughter. “Sounds like an _excellent_ plan.” He kissed her softly at first, teasingly, but Anna quickly deepened it, her hungry lips craving his.

It was nonverbally decided that the rest of their outing would be spent rolling around in the grass.

“Have fun explaining the grass stains!” Elsa called over to them.

“Have fun minding your own business!” Anna responded before she went right back to kissing Kristoff.

\------

“I’m sorry you don’t feel well, sweetheart,” Iduna said as she checked Anna’s forehead for the fifth time. “I don’t feel a fever.”

“I think it’s just a bug,” Anna said in the best sick voice she could muster. Did she look sick enough? Either way, her mother seemed to buy it.

“I know everyone will miss you today, but you just need to stay in bed and rest.” She pulled the comforter up to her daughter’s chin.

“Thanks, mom.”

“Dear, we’ve gotten all the dishes in the car,” Agnarr told his wife as he entered Anna’s room. “We should be home in a few hours,” he said, looking at Anna kindly. “Feel better, darling. We’ll tell everyone you say hello.”

“I’d really appreciate that.” She felt like she was laying it on a bit thick.

Her mother kissed her on the forehead and her parents gave another goodbye before they closed the door softly behind them.

Anna waited impatiently as she heard the front door close and counted to thirty. A slight drizzle tapped against the window and she strained her ears to hear a car leave the driveway.

When she did, she ripped off the covers and ran down the stairs to make sure her father’s car was gone. Sure enough, it was.

She was alone. She had the house to herself for at least three hours; she knew how long those church tent picnics lasted.

She ran to the phone in the front hall and dialed her favorite number. “They’re gone,” she said as soon as the line was picked up.

It felt like no time at all until Kristoff was in her room, kissing her in the way that made her dizzy.

Anna had loved greeting him at the door instead of her window, and she played hostess, offering him drinks and showing him around, but it didn’t take long for them to end up where they really wanted to be.

She’d put on a nice record and they necked on her bed, their heavy petting scored to the music and the now-heavy rain pounding on the house.

Anna moaned as Kristoff pressed against her, his hardness making contact with her thigh.

“Do you want to?” he asked breathlessly against her lips.

“ _God_ yes,” she gasped, arching her back to meet him.

Trying not to break the kiss, Kristoff blindly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom before reaching out to place it on Anna’s nightstand.

Anna pulled him back to her and kissed him desperately.

Kristoff broke away only to bite down her throat, and Anna tilted her neck to give him better access. She whined as he sucked on her sensitive skin, her eyes fluttering open right as his hand traveled down to play with the zipper of her shorts.

She practically made eye contact with the figure hanging from the crucifix on the wall. “Wait,” she said, turning away from Kristoff.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking down at her, worry in his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s just…I can’t do this with him watching.”

Kristoff sat up and actually looked around the room. “Uh…who?”

Still laying down, Anna blushed and pulled her hands up to her chin. “Jesus,” she whispered, glancing at the crucifix before looking back up at Kristoff.

“Oh…” He looked at the wall piece for a second. “We don’t have to –”

“I want to!” Anna assured him. “I just – um, do you think you could move him? I can put it back later, but for right now…”

“Oh, yeah.” Getting off the bed, Kristoff crossed over towards the door. “Uh, where do you want it?”

“Oh! Um…” Spying her chair, Anna pointed to it. “Maybe under that pillow?”

Kristoff lifted the crucifix off its hook and hit it under the pillow on Anna’s chair. “Is that better?”

“Much.”

“We really don’t have to do this if it’s uncomfortable for you here,” he said as he sat on the side of the bed.

“I really, really want to.” She looked up at him through her lashes. “Let me show you just how much I do.”

Kristoff practically pounced on her and Anna only had a second to laugh before his lips were on hers again. Her senses simultaneously heightened and diminished; every hair on her body stood on end, but all she could hear was her hushed name on his lips.

His perfectly practiced fingers began to unbutton her blouse. She reached for his belt and undid the buckle as he groaned into her mouth.

When they heard the rushed footsteps up the stairs, it was too late.

The door flew open and they broke apart, Anna’s heart nearly beating out of her chest.

Elsa stood at the door, alarm in her eyes. “It got rained out –” She didn’t get to say another word before their mother’s voice filtered in from the end of the hall.

“Elsa? I was just going to check on her.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Previously frozen in shock, Kristoff pushed himself off of Anna and stumbled off the bed.

“Shit, shit, _shit!_ ” Anna scrambled up and worked on fixing her shirt as Kristoff fumbled with his belt.

Terrified, Elsa gripped her braid and wordlessly tried to stop their mother to no avail.

“Anna? Are you feeling any –” As soon as she stepped into the room, she screamed.

“Mom, listen! I can –” Anna looked at Kristoff helplessly, then back to her mother. She couldn’t explain. They were in a clearly disheveled state, the sheets on the bed were pulled back, and a wrapped condom sat on her nightstand. She couldn’t pretend that they were just messing around this time.

They were officially caught.

“ _Anna!_ ” Iduna could only scream again, her hand over her heart, looking on in complete horror.

“Iduna?” Agnarr called in alarm from the first floor, clearly reacting to his wife’s screams.

“Mom, shh!” Fully panicking, Anna pleaded with her mother. “ _Please!_ Don’t –”

Elsa paled at the sound of their father’s footsteps pounding up the stairs.

Anna whipped around to look at Kristoff, who’s eyes were filled with nothing but devastating resignation.

He knew what was coming just as well as she did.

“Iduna? Anna?” an imposing voice called out, and everyone froze. “What’s going on?” He burst into the room.

The silence that followed was so deafening that it drowned out Anna’s heartbeat.

He only took one look at the scene in front of him before he acted.

“Dad, don’t!” Anna cried as his face twisted in fury and he stormed across the room to Kristoff.

The crack of her father’s open-palmed smack against her boyfriend’s face shook Anna to her core.

Iduna and Elsa gasped as the violent sound faded into the music flowing through the room.

“Son of a bitch!” Agnarr grabbed Kristoff’s collar forcefully and pulled him down to eye level. “What the _fuck_ are you doing with my daughter?”

Anna had never heard him curse like that before; she’d never seen him act so _violent._

Even her mother didn’t chastise him for his language. She just covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry.

Kristoff could easily overpower the older man, but Anna knew he would never fight her father, so he took the assault silently.

“Answer me, you piece of shit!” Agnarr’s face was red and he pulled at Kristoff’s shirt before slamming him against the table supporting the turntable.

The music skipped and cut off as the needle flew off.

“Stop!” Anna ran to her father and grabbed at his arm. “Dad, stop!”

Agnarr ripped his arm away, shaking her off, causing her to stumble.

“Agnarr, _please,_ ” Iduna finally sobbed out.

He only slammed Kristoff against the table again. “What did I tell you about putting your hands on her?” He was _screaming._ Louder than Anna had ever heard him before.

Kristoff spoke for the first time, his voice surprisingly calm, although Anna could hear his anger beneath the surface. “She doesn’t _belong_ to you.”

He was answered with another slap across the face, but once again, he didn’t retaliate.

Anna knew he didn’t react out of respect for her and her family, but she couldn’t stand watching it. “Stop!” Staring to cry herself, she tried pulling her father off Kristoff again.

“You little shit, come here!” Pulling Kristoff away from the table, Agnarr shoved him towards the door, pushing Anna away in the process.

“Anna –” Kristoff turned back to her.

“No – you don’t get to talk to her!” Agnarr shoved him forward again.

“Kristoff! Dad, wait!” Anna rushed to follow them out of her room, but Elsa held her back.

“Anna, no –”

Struggling against her sister’s grasp, Anna heard more yelling from down the hall and her mother’s cries as she sat herself down warily on her daughter’s bed.

Breaking free, Anna ran down the hall; her father continuously pushed Kristoff as he chased him down the stairs.

“ _Get out_ – get out of my house!” Grabbing Kristoff by the collar again, Agnarr ripped open the front door and pulled him out into the rain.

He shoved him down the slick driveway with Anna running behind them.

“Dad! Let him go!”

“Anna, don’t worry about –” Kristoff tried to defuse the situation, but it only made her father angrier.

“If I _ever_ see you on my property again, I swear to _God_ I’ll kill you,” he threatened, finally letting him go as he thrust him into the street.

Immediately, Agnarr turned on Anna, grabbing her wrist roughly. “You’re coming with me, young lady – right now!”

“No! Dad –”

He pulled her back up the driveway, jerking her along when she tried to look back at Kristoff, but it was difficult to see through the rain.

“Ow, dad, you’re hurting me!”

“Good.” He opened the passenger side door of his car and all but threw her inside. “ _Get in._ ”

Crying, Anna found herself shaking as he slammed the door shut.

She was such an _idiot._ Why did she take such a risk? And Kristoff got hurt because of it. She wanted to play perfect hostess, and instead she’d created a perfect storm.

Soaked through with rain, her father got into the driver’s seat and started the car. “Did you let that boy touch you?” he asked harshly, pulling out of the driveway faster than was safe.

Humiliated and ashamed, Anna cried, turning back to watch Kristoff’s outline disappear in the rain as they drove away. “I love him,” she said, her voice quivering.

“You cannot _possibly_ be that stupid!”

Anna felt her heart clench painfully at his cruel statement.

“I raised you better than this!” He was yelling again, his knuckles white as he gripped the wheel. “ _This_ is what I was protecting you from: men who take advantage of naïve young women. But you _knew_ better!”

“Kristoff would _never_ take advantage of me; he loves me!” Anna fought back, refusing to let her father talk bad about him.

“How long?” Agnarr asked, voice suddenly quiet.

“Where are we going?” Anna’s sniffles were nearly swallowed by the pouring rain.

“How long?” Repeating himself, his volume increased.

“…Since May.”

Slamming on the breaks, the car halted to a stop as Agnarr glared at his daughter. “ _May?_ This whole time – you’ve been giving yourself to that boy this whole time? You’ve been going behind our backs?” His tone was nothing short of accusatory.

“I’m eighteen years old!” Anna cried out in frustration. “And I’m dating someone; so _what?_ What is so wrong with me having a life?”

Her father was stone-faced as he began to drive again. “I gave you a life. Your mother and I gave you a _good_ life. And this is how you repay us? Throwing away your virtue? Lying to us? Sneaking around? Sinning under the _very roof,_ ” he hit the steering wheel, “that I provided for you?”

Anna remembered what Elsa had told her the first time she slept with Kristoff and took a deep breath. “But…I didn’t do anything wrong,” she said, wishing she sounded more confident. In her heart, she didn’t regret anything, but in her current situation, she felt small, vulnerable, and guilty.

“Oh, you didn’t?” Agnarr’s voice turned even colder.

Anna felt a chill creep up her spine and slid down in her seat, her wet hair freezing against her neck.

“Do you really believe that? Do you think that absolves you? God sees _everything,_ Anna. But you know that.”

Even through the heavy sheets of rain, Anna recognized the route they were taking to their church.

She nodded silently.

“And how long did you think you could keep this from me? You hid it because you _knew_ it was wrong!”

“I hid it because I knew you’d react like this!”

“Because I will _not_ have my daughter acting like one of those trashy girls over on Dogwood street!”

His sudden volume caused more tears to slip out as his words hit her like the slap he gave Kristoff.

“Do you think I want people to know that my youngest daughter is tramping around with some boy? That she values herself _so little?_ ”

So it was about appearances, too. Anna shouldn’t have been surprised. But the word ‘tramp’ wounded her deeper than she could’ve imagined; she felt like garbage.

“Successful men don’t want loose women with loose morals,” Agnarr continued, his rage cooling into a simmering vexation. “I won’t let you throw away your reputation and future prospects because of this… _unfortunate_ predicament.” He was quiet for a moment, eyes on the road. “I only want what’s best for you.”

Anna told herself that’s what he wanted, but then why couldn’t she believe it?

So, she didn’t respond. She wanted to tell him that she _loved_ Kristoff, that she didn’t care about ‘future prospects’ because he was the only future she wanted. That he wasn’t just ‘some boy’; he was the love of her life. But she was shaken and mortified, and wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Agnarr stayed silent for an entire minute before he spoke again. “You asked where we were going. We’re going to have a chat with Father Larsen; see what can be done about this. We need to fix this behavior now so it doesn’t continue in college. That is, unless you want to stay home and study at a state school.”

The thought of not being able to move out made her feel nauseous and she shook her head vigorously. “No – no, I’m sorry! I’m _so sorry._ ”

“You’re sorry you were caught.”

Anna couldn’t argue and stayed quiet, upset in every sense of the word as her fingers curled into her palms, her nails digging into her skin.

“If you want my forgiveness, and _His,_ ” her father emphasized, “you’re going to have to work for it.”

She could only nod again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agnarr acting like the warden in Shawshank or some shit lmao
> 
> Anyway, apologies for this short, possibly underwhelming, and tonal whiplash of a chapter. But we've only hit the half-way point, so there's more to come lmao
> 
> I'll try to make updates more frequently. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this for so long and for anyone leaving comments; it's honestly what's pushed me to keep going with this <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was a total exposition dump lmao - way less of that in the rest of the story I promise


End file.
